Alternate
by Girl of the Islands
Summary: Maxon Schreave is a photographer and painter living life as a five. He works day in and day out to support his family and be a role model to the younger children in his neighborhood. Maxon is content in his place, having found the love of his life and planning to pop the question soon. However, his whole life is turned upside down as the new Selection begins...
1. Contentment

_**Alternate**_

**Maxon Schreave is a photographer and painter living life as a five. He works day in and day out to support his family and be a role model to the younger children in his neighborhood. Although there are many trials and tribulations in his life, Maxon is content in his place, having found the love of his life and planning to pop the question soon. However, his whole life is turned upside down as the Selection begins…**

Chapter 1

_Contentment_

Maxon Schreave awoke just as the sun shed its morning rays upon the streets of Carolina and peaked into his small bedroom. Grumbling, Maxon pulled his blanket tighter around himself and attempted to catch at least another hour of sleep. However, fate had other plans for him. Or rather a bumbling mass decided to jump on him and yank him from the tendrils of sleep creeping into his subconscious.

"Maxon! Get up! You promised we could go to the field before you go to work!" A small brown haired boy yelled at him.

The honey blonde groaned and shoved the younger boy off the bed. The boy harrumphed loudly and without even looking, Maxon knew his pseudo younger brother's infamous pout graced his features. The area by his head dipped and he could feel the boy's heavy stare burning holes into the back of his head. It was silent as their battle of wills waged. After a minute, Maxon slowly turned around to face the boy.

Opening a single eye, the full force of his pseudo brother's pout hit him. Sighing loudly in defeat, Maxon threw the blankets off, "Okay, Danny, I'm up." Maxon prepared for the day as the ball of energy bounced excitedly around the room.

"You spoil him too much," a teasing voice stated from down the hall.

Maxon smiled to himself and shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his sneakers on. "What can I say? I have a weak spot for those large puppy dog eyes."

"Hey! I'm no dog," the young brunette yelled as he bounded into the hall.

"Oh hush!" his mother, Amberly, rebuked lightly as she came out of the kitchen holding a plate of buttered toast. "If you two are going out, at least eat something before you go."

The young boy bolted towards his mother and grabbed a piece of toast, Maxon following suit. "Don't be out for too long either! Your father will be upset," Amberly warned her son, who just smiled cheekily at her as he exited the house.

Maxon smiled at the young boy a few feet ahead of him. He'd always wanted to have younger siblings, but there were complications during his birth and his mother became barren.

It was a tough time for their family and his mother went through a long state of depression. She always wanted a large family and thought of adoption at one point but Illean regulations for adoption prevented the lower castes from doing so. Homes had to be in a certain condition and a family needed a set yearly income before even being considered. Most fours did not qualify let alone fives and lower.

Instead of being a big brother in his home, Maxon befriended many of the neighborhood children and strived to be a good role model for them. He was viewed by many of the younger boys as someone they could look up to. He'd grown increasingly fond of one young boy in particular; Danny. Although his family was not small by any means, it was mostly girls with an older brother over twenty years his senior who had his own family on the way. Maxon took it upon himself to do stuff with the boy that his sisters refused to participate in and add in a few extra activities in there as well.

As the two boys moved through the crowded streets of Carolina, they passed their old soccer ball back and forth, weaving around people who only smiled and waved good morning. The sight of the Schreave boy with another young boy trailing after him was a common occurrence in their town. Once they reached the large empty field, the two spread apart and had a one on one game until more boys from the surrounding houses approached and they had a full on match.

Over an hour later, ten sweaty boys leaned up against a tree, passing around one large water bottle and trying to cool off after their match.

"I still say you guys cheated!" Danny stated a little bitterly.

"Give it up kid, you're never going to be able to beat me!" Carter Woodwork, a long time neighborhood friend, replied jokingly as he ruffled Danny's hair.

Danny glared as hard as any young boy could and attempted to swat the other boy's arm but Carter was faster and moved away.

"Maxon, don't you need to get to work?" Carter asked off handedly.

Maxon shot up and looked at his wrist watch, noticing it was almost nine o'clock. "Oh shoot! Come on Danny, I have to get you home and get to work before I'm late!" the chocolate eyed young man rushed out.

All the boys laughed at Maxon's frazzled state as Danny stood up as well with his soccer ball in hand. The laughter faded away as the two boys ran towards their homes, taking the back way to avoid the people. He quickly dropped Danny off at his house a block before his own and bounded down the street. Huffing and puffing, Maxon crashed into his home and dashed into the bedroom to change and wash up a bit.

Coming out of the room in basic jeans and a shirt, Maxon grabbed his hat hanging by the door and was about to rush out when his mother stopped him.

"Not so fast young man!" Amberly called after him.

Maxon pivoted on his heel and moved towards his mother. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and she handed him a brown paper bag with his lunch.

"Now you may go," she stated softly with a smile gracing her lips and Maxon flew out of the house and down the road.

Maxon dodged and swerved around moving cars and large groups of people, heading straight for his workplace. Once he neared the small red building, Maxon slowed down and tried to calm his breathing. As he entered the cozy reception area, a petite blonde woman at the desk greeted him without even looking up.

"Only two minutes late, that's a new record," the blonde stated blandly and Maxon could only reply with a sheepish grin. "Boss is in his office."

Maxon moved down the hall and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in!" He turned the knob and walked into his boss's humble office with only a desk and two chairs. However, the walls were covered in overlapping pictures, some old and fading while others were still new and vibrant.

"You're early for once, no pregnant woman or old lady in need?" the greying old man inquired with a teasing undertone.

"Nope! I'm here and ready to work," Maxon stated as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The man eyed him suspiciously for a second before indicating Maxon to sit. "We've got a lot of work today, three engagement photo shoots and a magazine shoot for some local teen gossip thing," his employer informed him. "You'll be using a digital camera for one of the engagement shoots and the magazine shoot, think you'll be able to handle it?"

Maxon rose a questioning brow at the knowledge. It wasn't every day that any one in their area could afford to have digital photos taken. They were much more expensive than basic film photos and not many photographers even really knew how to operate a digital camera properly. Since a young age, Maxon always held an interest in digital photography and luckily for him, his mother found him someone to teach him and help cultivate his interest until it became his profession.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," Maxon replied, excitement bubbling up inside him. He would finally be able to use the beautiful master piece hidden away in his dark room.

"Good, go set up in room 3 for the film wedding shoots and room 2 for the digital. The magazine shoot will be on sight at 5 pm today at the old barn down by the fields," his boss informed him before waving him off to do his own work.

Throughout the day, Maxon's mind couldn't help but to wander as the happy couples-to-be stepped in front of his lens. They were all beaming and full of a joy that radiated off them and into the pictures. Maxon imagined that one day soon, it would be him on the other side of the camera; smiling and holding the love of his life in his arms as they prepared to join together as one.

On the set of the magazine shoot, Maxon's good mood dissipated at the prickly attitude of the people that surrounded him, especially the model, some bobble head named Celeste. They looked down upon him and Celeste sneered at him at every chance possible, reminding him of his status as a five. Griping at him for her own lack of prowess and grace. It was tiring and all he really wanted to do was yell right back at them all, he was a human just like them, simply born into a different caste.

At the close of the shoot, Maxon felt drained and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep away his weariness, but he still needed to develop all the shots of the day and go through the digital ones and edit them.

In the dark room at his work, Maxon pulled his shoulder length, unruly blonde hair into a stubby little pony tail at the nape of his neck and set to go through hundreds of photos. Hours later, Maxon cleaned up his space with a good amount of varying shots from the different shoots completed and ready to be picked up the next morning.

A knock resounded through the small room and Maxon threw a dismissive _enter_ over his shoulder as he meticulously packed his digital camera away. Lithe arms wrapped around his midsection and a supple chest pressed into his back. A smile graced the blonde's features as he turned around in the young woman's hold and captured soft lips into a gentle kiss.

As the young couple continued their embrace, Maxon felt the stresses from the day melt away. He knew then that all the troubles were always worth it as long as the young woman in his arms was there for him at the end of the day. After all, everything for her, to give her a better life. "_Daphne, my dear_," Maxon practically growled against her lips as her fingers lightly caressed the skin above his jeans.

In response, Daphne teasingly bit at his lower lip. Maxon smirked and let himself indulge in the sinful pleasure for a moment longer before grabbing the young woman's wrists and pulling away.

"We're treading in dangerous waters. We should stop," Maxon stated even as he panted and his pupils dilated.

"What if I don't care? I want to be with you Maxon," Daphne replied as she pressed herself even closer to his muscled chest, if that was even possible.

He leaned his forehead against hers and placed a chaste kiss on her nose. "You will be, I promise… _soon_," Maxon whispered, his breath a caress on her lips.

"When? Your father will never approve, can't we just be together as we are now?" Daphne argued, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

Maxon sighed and leaned back against the desk. His father's approval had always been at the back of his mind but he'd continually pushed it aside. Although Daphne was a beautiful girl at heart and on the outside, stunningly gorgeous, she was a six.

They met around the time Maxon first started working at the small photography business. She was part of the cleaning crew that came to the office every other day. One night, only a few months after he started, he'd been working late into the night when he'd knocked over one of the developing trays. A small bit of the solution splashed onto a cut he'd had on his leg. He cried out quite loudly in pain and Daphne came barging in, rushing to his side when she saw him on the ground clutching his leg. The rest is, as they say, history.

A year and a half later, Maxon was head over heels and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the young woman wrapped in his arms. However, he knew that his father wanted him to marry a girl of a higher caste and be able to move up in society.

Ever since the beginning of King Shalom's reign, the caste system was slowly but surely changing. There were no more eights and a few programs were created to help them properly integrate themselves into a regular society. In addition, it was easier for differing castes to marry and gender did not matter if one of them was of a higher caste as long as their love was proven true. Man or woman, the individual in the lower caste would move up to the caste of their significant other. However, it was still looked down upon by some of the older generations who valued "tradition" over "progression."

Despite his father's wishes, Maxon had fallen in love with a girl from a lower caste and he couldn't be happier. Looking directly into the young woman's eyes he couldn't help but to feel his conviction strengthen. "It matters not, we're going to be together," Maxon stated.

Daphne smiled at him and they resumed their make out session for a few more minutes. This time it was Daphne's turn to pull away, albeit hesitantly. "I've got to go before my brothers get curious about what's taking me so long to take out the trash," Daphne said although she did not move from within his arms.

"Naughty girl, lying to your own siblings to come hang out with a _scoundrel_ like me," Maxon teased as his hold tightened.

Daphne giggled and slapped him lightly on the chest. "Well if you cut your hair and shaved every day rather than once a _month_ maybe they'd stop judging you by your cover and look inside," Daphne replied wistfully, running her hand through his hair and pulling the pony tail out in the process.

"Daphne! I know you're in there! Come on we have to work!" A deep gravelly voice yelled through the door, causing the couple to jump a part with deep blushes painted across their cheeks.

"I…I'm coming!" Daphne stuttered out rushing to the door and coming face to face with her oldest brother. Her brother scanned the room and gave his sister a once over before glaring daggers at Maxon who simply looked away embarrassed. Daphne smacked her brother lightly on the arm and pushed him out of the door way. "Good night Maxon," Daphne called over her shoulder just as the door shut behind her.

With a bit more jump to his step now, Maxon cleared his workspace and headed home. It was already passed eleven at night when Maxon stepped into his humble abode. All the lights in the house were out except the small desk lamp in his father's studio, where he spent most of his days painting.

His father's work was actually quite popular with some southern threes who continually asked for pieces. It was in the south that his father had met his mother. Clarkson had been showing his work at a gallery and Amberly played piano and sang in the background. Amberly had taken immediate notice of Clarkson, regal and intimidating, traits not usually seen in fives. She pursued him for weeks on end until he fell for her and they married soon after.

However, Maxon would never understand how someone as soft spoken and kind hearted as his mother could have fallen in love with someone so prickly and reserved like his father. They were complete opposites, especially in the way they treated him. Clarkson was harsh and unforgiving, quick to snap, whereas Amberly was gentle and coddling, slow to anger. Maxon liked to think that he was more like his mother in that regard as he was never much of the tempered sort.

Silently, Maxon crept passed the door to the studio and to his bedroom. He quietly changed out of his shoes and tossed his dirty clothes into a pile in the corner. Too tired to even change into a proper set of pajamas, Maxon collapsed on the small bed in the corner of the room in nothing but his undergarments. Almost immediately sleep over took him and he dreamt of wedding bells in the small chapel down the road…

**And that completes the first chapter of Alternate! I've been playing around with this idea for a while now after reading a few other fanfics where the roles are reversed, but never any stories that really delve into Maxon as a five. This story will probably be relatively long as I'm going to put all three books into one story while adding my own fun twists! So I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please favorite, follow, and leave me a review! I love hearing everyone's thoughts on my story!**


	2. Enter

I'm back! Yay! So sorry for such a long hiatus! Life just seems to get away from me! But Anyway without further ado here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Enter

The next few days passed in their usual mundane yet busy way until Friday came around. The three members of the Schreave household found themselves tucked into their small living room, crowded around the television, awaiting the beginning of the _Report_. It was essential that all people of Illea watch the _Report_ to stay informed about the happenings and politics of the country. As the Illea theme song filled the room, all attention turned to the screen and Gavril Fadaye came into focus.

"Good evening people of Illea!" The man greeted with his usual sparkling personality. "Tonight we have a special announcement for you after these short messages from King Shalom and his Advisors."

For the first thirty minutes, King Shalom and his Advisors spoke about the peace treaty with New Asia and about the continual progress of dissolving the lower castes; encouraging people to not give up and strive toward a better life. They also went into further detail about the new integration programs for Sevens and Sixes.

"Well, it's finally time for the announcement that you've all been waiting for! Although I would love the honor of telling you all, I have with me Princess America to tell you all herself," Gavril said cheerily as the camera zoomed out to reveal the Princess sitting directly across from Gavril. "Happy Birthday, by the way!"

For the first time, Princess America was the sole focus of the camera, not over shadowed by her parents or older siblings. As Maxon got a good look at the young princess, he couldn't help but to think there was a regal and refined beauty about her, even with her wild, fiery red hair and deep, sea blue eyes. She was the complete opposite of Daphne.

"Well thank you for putting me on the spot Gavril," Princess America said lightly as a small blush crept up her cheeks. Her voice reminded Maxon of the way his mother spoke, soft and light, bringing people in to hear her words. She seemed shy and unused to having all attention on her, which Maxon found weird as she was a royal. "Um anyway, as I'm sure most of you know, my seventeenth birthday was yesterday," She began hesitantly. "And as per Illea tradition, I am now of age to hold the _Selection_."

Maxon noticed his father tense at her words and his father shot him a fleeting look before redirecting his attention to the television.

"Any man between the age of seventeen and twenty-four may enter, and thirty-five will be chosen to come to the palace here in Angeles for a chance at finding a place at my side as my One," Princess America finished, her voice wavering a bit in slight trepidation as the words left her lips.

"And if memory serves me right, although you are the third child of the Royal Family, this will be the first selection from King Shalom's children." Gavril interjected.

America gave a slight nod before answering verbally. "Yes, my older sister Kenna fell in love with a young entrepreneur from the Fourth Caste and is about to have her first child. Whereas my brother Kota decided he wanted to explore the world before meeting his _One_."

"Yes, so what made you decide to stay with tradition and have a Selection?" Gavril inquired.

America paused for a moment before answering him. "My father and I discussed this decision in length to ensure this was really what I wanted. I have a passion to see the world like my brother Kota but I also want to fall in love and have someone at my side that will encourage me and support me in everything I do. I decided that holding a selection would be a great way for me to do both."

Gavril's eyebrows rose a bit in curiosity. "How so?"

"This selection will be very different from other selections held before as we enter into the beginnings of peace and prosperity with many other countries. Once I've decided on the Elite for this Selection, they will join my father and I for two months as we travel our allying countries and they learn the politics to properly understand the inner workings of being a ruling leader," America explained.

Maxon's eyes widened at Princess America's words. He'd never heard of a Selection where the Selected were taken out of the country. There were too many security and safety risks to even travel near the border, let alone leave the country. Maxon's attention drifted from the television for a moment as he imagined all the beautiful places they'd be able to go and the people they would meet. He'd always had a bit of wanderlust living in rural Carolina. He pictured gorgeous scenery of a vast dessert oasis or overlooking a deep valley from the top of a towering cliff.

Maxon was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother nudging him. He jolted and looked over at his mother only to feel his father's sharp eyes on him. Scratching the back of his neck in a bit of embarrassment, Maxon turned his attention back to the television.

Gavril Fadaye continued to interview the princess about her preliminary thoughts and how to enter. Although her outside appearance was meant to reflect refinement and grace, Maxon easily detected the underlying nerves in the way she played with a thin black ribbon on her wrist with a single button dangling from it. He may be a Five but he did not envy her in the least. Rather in stark contrast to most, Maxon began to pity the young woman, her journey to love would be broadcasted internationally. She would have her privacy invaded and her life turned into a media fanfare. He could not imagine having his and Daphne's story unfold so openly.

The next morning, Maxon awoke once again with Danny bouncing on his bed and shaking him to consciousness. Today was a Saturday, so Danny's usual energy doubled at the knowledge that Maxon would not be going in for work until midafternoon, which gave them much more time to hang out together.

The two caused their usual morning ruckus and Amberly teasingly rebuked them while Clarkson remained stoic. Finally, the four of them settled for a light morning breakfast as Danny chatted away about the adventure they would go on today. It was a typical day in the Schreave household, and yet Maxon could sense that there was something amiss with his father. Just as the two boys were putting their shoes on and heading out, his father called out to him.

"Maxon, be home by midday, there is something I must discuss with you," his father demanded without even moving his eyes away from the newspaper in his lap.

Danny gave a loud whine of protest but was silenced by a stern look from Amberly. "Can I ask why?" Maxon responded cautiously as though treading over a land mine.

"Be home by midday," was the commanding reply and this time his father looked up at him from over his newspaper. His eyes were hard and left no room for argument. "Do you understand?"

Maxon quickly bowed his head and muttered confirmation before turning on his heel and moving out the door with Danny right behind him.

"Man! Your father is scary!" Danny proclaimed once they were a few blocks away. He dramatically made his body shiver as though a creepy crawler moved up his spine.

"Forget about him for now," Maxon stated as he ruffled the younger boy's hair. Danny attempted to swat his hand away but Maxon pulled away with a mischievous grin on his lips. "Race you to the field!" Maxon yelled as he started running with Danny a few feet behind him yelling _cheater_.

As midday rolled around, Maxon dragged his feet back to his home, dreading what his father needed to talk about. When he entered the house, he trudged begrudgingly up the stairs to his father's studio. Maxon surveyed the room and immediately noticed the four large canvases leaning on the far wall. They were darker than a lot of paintings seen in recent years, but then again his father always had a bit more twisted perspective on things than most and it showed in his work.

"You're late," his father's deep voice rebuked him.

Turning to fully face his father, Maxon's eyes immediately found the floor in shame at his father's piercing gaze. "Sorry father," he apologized.

His father gave a grunt of disapproval. He motioned for Maxon to sit in the single chair in front of the desk. As Maxon took his seat, he observed his father. He was a rather large man in build but in no way was he portly as he had a very minimal amount of extra weight. It was strange for a man who spent nearly the entire day sitting at an easel, but Maxon didn't question it much. Because of his large build, his desk appeared small and he looked cramped behind it. In another situation, Maxon would have found it comical, but at the moment, his father's stern look silenced him into submission.

His father stared at him for a few moments longer, raking his eyes up and down, meticulously taking in every detail of his son. It was unnerving and Maxon felt as if his father could see into the very depths of his soul. He knew his father was quietly appraising him, determining if Maxon was worthy for whatever he had to say.

His father slid a white paper that was already on his desk towards Maxon. Maxon scrunched his brow as the words at the top of the paper stood out to him. _Illea Selection_.

"You're entering the Selection," his father stated curtly in a tone that was meant to leave no room for argument. However, Maxon was not in a cooperative mood today. "You have a duty as a young man of Illea and to your family to enter."

"Why? I don't want to be put on display for the county's entertainment," Maxon answered hotly. "I'm already with someone and I plan to marry her, I have no need to take part in the Selection."

Clarkson's eyes hardened and his voice turned to steel. "Is it that floosy maid from that dump of a shop you waste your time at?"

Maxon felt rage boiling up inside him at his father's words, he stood up and glared darkly at his father. "Don't you dare speak that way about Daphne! And why do you care? All you do is spend your days locked in this room, with no interest in my own life!"

Clarkson's body tensed and he slowly rose from his chair. Clarkson's larger figure towered over Maxon but Maxon refused to back down. "There are some things you have yet to understand, and it seems I still need to teach you the basics of obedience."

Maxon's eyes flicked down to his father's hand as he reached into his desk and pulled out a dark brown whip. Maxon's body locked up at the sight of the whip. His father took full advantage of his motionless state and threw him onto the floor.

The crack of the whip shocked Maxon out of his catatonic state but it was too late as he felt the sting of the first lash. The pain wracked through his back and Maxon could do nothing but lay there as his father continued his punishment.

"Never are you to speak to me in that manner nor are you to defy me! I will never allow you to lower yourself for a woman," his father roared as he finished his punishment and moved away from Maxon.

Maxon waited with bated breath for a few moments expecting more but when he heard the creak of the door, Maxon knew his father left the room. Struggling a bit to rise from the floor, Maxon trudged through the house until he reached his bedroom.

Carefully, he removed his shirt, wincing every few seconds as the material caught on his wounds. His shirt was a tattered wreck as if a lion decided to play with him. He snarled at the shirt and threw it into the trash bin next to his desk. He caught sight of his back in the mirror hanging on his closet. His back was red and raw with multiple open gashes. Grimacing at the sight, he slowly bent down, reached under his bed and pulled out a metal box. Opening it, Maxon took out the medical supplies and very carefully cleaned his back. He repressed multiple groans and moans as the pain intensified with each movement he made.

As he finally tied off the bandage around his torso, he glanced at the clock and let out a curse. He had but a mere five minutes until work. Trying to move as fast as possible, Maxon redressed and ran out the door. Fifteen minutes later he crashed through the front doors of the small photography studio.

"You're late," the receptionist stated.

Maxon bowed his head in shame as he muttered a sorry and dashed down the hall to his boss's office.

"Maxon, you can't…" His boss trailed off as he took in Maxon's pale and clammy complexion. "Did he…?"

Maxon didn't answer verbally, but nodded his head looking away in humiliation. His boss stood from his chair and gently pushed Maxon to sit in his place. The chair reclined into a laying position and Maxon twisted around until he was on his stomach.

"Rest for today, I'll finish up yesterday's prints," his boss's gravelly voice stated.

Maxon didn't even fight it. His boss had come to care for him as a younger brother after Maxon passed out during a shoot once. His father had been rather rough with him that day and Maxon's body had given out. His boss discovered the whip lashes as they'd bled through the back of Maxon's sweater. His boss hadn't shown any sort of surprise at the discovery, abuse was common in the lower castes.

Maxon felt a cool sensation on his back and realized his boss had placed a few ice packs on him before stepping out of the room. Allowing his breath to even out, Maxon felt himself slowly drift off to sleep.

Maxon woke up to a gentle touch across his forehead and cheeks. He leaned into the touch as his eyes fluttered open. He followed a pale hand up and focused on Daphne's sweet smiling face.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Daphne asked softly.

"Hmmm better now that you're beside me," Maxon muttered as he placed a light kiss to the palm of Daphne's hand.

Daphne blushed as red as a tomato and spluttered as she tried to form a response. Maxon let a small smile cross his lips as Daphne settled for a pout. However, her smile didn't last as her eyes trailed to Maxon's back.

"Why…?" Daphne couldn't find the words to complete her question.

Maxon sighed exasperated. "He wants me to enter the Selection. Said it was my _duty_, whatever that means."

Daphne's eyes brimmed with tears as she could not tear her eyes away from his back. "You should enter."

Forgetting the pain in his back, Maxon sat up and stared with wide shocked eyes at the young woman before him. "What…"

Daphne placed a hand lightly on Maxon's shoulder in a comforting manner. "You should enter… if only to appease your father." Daphne's eyes flickered down towards his back, silently indicating his whip wounds. "I mean it's a one in a billion chance you'll even get in, do it at the very least so _he_ can't hurt you."

Maxon sighed and sat up, wincing a bit as his muscles flexed, pulling at the barely forming scabs around his cuts. "Do you really want me to do this?" He asked placing a hand under her chin to tilt her head so he could look her directly in the eye, but she refused to look at him

Daphne wrapped her hand around Maxon's. "I hate seeing you get hurt because of me… because of _us."_

Maxon moved their hands until their fingers entwined. He gently placed a kiss upon her hand, causing her to finally lift her eyes and look at him. "I'd do anything if it meant being with you."

Daphne's lips turned up at the corners as Maxon's words. "Then do this for me, enter the _Selection_, to appease your father and if you get in we'll figure it out from there."

Maxon stared at Daphne, reading her expression, seeing the acceptance in her eyes and the resoluteness and more importantly the love, she had for him. Nodding his head Maxon answered, "Okay, I'll enter the _Selection_."

Okay, I know there's not a lot of America in this chapter, but I promise she'll be making a real appearance soon!

Please favorite! and leave me a review! They encourage me to write more.


	3. Mother

_**Hello my loyal readers! Thank you all for the awesome reviews, favorites and follows! I'm also super excited to announcement that one of my lovely readers GiigleGurl will be translating this story into German and posting it to a German fanfic site!**_

_**Anyway without further ado, I present to you…**_

Chapter 3

Mother

The following morning, Maxon begrudgingly rolled out of bed and prepared for the day, moving much slower due to his back. As Maxon went through his morning routine, he mused over his conversation last night with Daphne. It was one of the most emotional moments of their relationship. Honestly, Maxon didn't know exactly how to take Daphne's insistence that he participate in the _Selection_. He'd agreed last night mostly because Daphne was about to burst into tears, and he didn't do well with crying in general.

Now, however, he wasn't so sure if he could really go through with it. It felt wrong, almost like cheating, even if Daphne okayed it and there was a one in one billion chance of even being chosen; it simply didn't sit right with him.

Looking at his reflection in the vanity mirror of the bathroom, Maxon couldn't help but to wonder what the nobility would even think of him. He'd been told he resembled the lumberjacks from the northern part of Illea; fit, rugged, and rather rough around the edges. It'd been almost a year since his last haircut. His hair tickled his shoulders and fell into his eyes often enough for him to carry a tie around to pull it back. It was also over a month since he'd done more than trim his facial hair, the skin underneath wasn't even visible. His skin was sun beaten and tanned from hours out in the fields with the neighborhood boys. He definitely wasn't "prince" material nor even that of a Two or Three.

Maxon hung his head so as not to look at himself any more. _What am I thinking? I'm a Five and rather content with my station in life. I don't need to be filling my head with such ridiculous thoughts. _Groaning, Maxon splashed water on his face a few times and roughly swiped the towel over his face. It was a vain attempt to clear his head.

"Maxon, breakfast!" His mother called up from the kitchen.

Hurriedly throwing on a pair of jeans and a dark Henley, Maxon bolted down the stairs, eager for whatever deliciousness awaited him. Growing up, his mother had a habit of never cooking the same thing twice in one month, resulting in a culinary diversity, even a One would be jealous of. The fact that his family only had him to take care of, added to the small luxury of never having to worry about multiple mouths to feed. Now that he was older and contributing to his family's monthly wages, it only made things easier for them. A blessing in comparison to the many families with over half a dozen mouths to feed and not many able to work. It was part of the reason his mother always liked to pass out cookies or some other baked goods to the larger families in their area every so often.

Upon entering the kitchen, Maxon greeted his father, already at the table and reading the morning newspaper. He stepped around the table and to the counter where his mother was plating the last bits of scrambled eggs. He kissed her cheek gently before picking up the breakfast plates and moving them to the table.

"Clarkson, put that down so we can begin this morning's blessings," Amberly chided gently as she seated herself.

Clarkson grunted in answer but nonetheless placed the newspaper on the spare chair next to him.

"Thank you," Amberly said before turning her attention to Maxon. "Now, Maxon why don't you pray today."

Maxon nodded before closing his eyes and beginning a short prayer asking for blessings upon the food and the day ahead.

Aside from the Royal family, only a handful of the population still practiced Christianity after the last World War. However, his mother's family were devout in their faith and kept it alive.

"Amen," the trio said in unison.

Maxon couldn't wait to dig into the morning's breakfast of cinnamon raisin French toast, scrambled eggs, and strawberries. His mother must have been in a rather extravagant baking mood to go through the long process of making the cinnamon raisin bread, but who was he to even ponder? It was scrumptious!

"Oh, Maxon do slow down!" His mother let out a small giggle before swiping at the corner of his mouth with a napkin. Maxon felt a blush spread across his cheeks even if it was only in the company of his father and mother.

"Mother! I'm not a child anymore," he grumbled embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sorry if you eat like one!" His mother teased.

Maxon could only blush harder and continue to eat his food albeit at a tad slower rate than before.

A few minutes passed where the only sounds that danced around the room where of silverware and chewing as the small family of three enjoyed the simplicity of being together. However, it didn't last as long as Maxon would have liked and his father turned his full attention to Maxon and leveled him with a look that made Maxon wish he could shrink into his chair.

"Son, have you thought of what we discussed yesterday?" Clarkson asked in a tone seeming casual but Maxon could detect the slight edge to it.

Gulping the last bite, Maxon attempted to stall by taking large gulps of water. It only seemed to irritate his father as his gaze hardened.

"Right, well, I've thought about it….and…uh I've decided I'll do it, for you father. I'll enter the _Selection_," Maxon said, his voice unsteady and wavering. His mother just gave him a questioning look as his father brightened a bit and nodded his head.

"Good," his father stated before standing and placing a heavy hand on Maxon's shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. "I'm proud of you, son."

Maxon nodded his thanks before his father walked out of the kitchen. Although, he should have been swelling with pride, he could feel nothing but a rock falling heavy in the pit of his stomach. His mother's calculating gaze on him didn't help any either. He could only look down as he pushed a strawberry back and forth on the plate.

"Maxon," His mother called gently, before placing a soft hand under his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Are you really going to enter the _Selection_? What about Daphne?"

Maxon looked imploringly at his mother for some sort of affirmation that what he was about to say was okay, that he wasn't somehow inadvertently cheating on Daphne or betraying their relationship. However, all he found was confusion in his mother's eyes and it just pushed harder on that rock.

"Father wants me to enter, and Daphne said I should enter too, it only to appease father, but I just don't know. It feels so wrong and I'm so confused," Maxon admitted.

Amberly smiled and moved her hand to take hold of one of his. "Well, if you're so conflicted about it, why would you tell your father yes?"

Maxon squeezed his mother's hand and started to absent mindedly tap at the table with his other hand. "Because it would please him and I just…I've always craved his approval, and maybe doing this will get me just that."

"Oh Maxon, your father loves you, you should know that. He just wants you to have so much more than we do now, to no longer have to struggle through the hardships of being in the lower castes," his mother said softly.

Maxon sighed and looked out the kitchen window, mulling over the words of his mother. "But I'm content with what we already have right now. I don't need to be in a higher caste or have more money to find happiness in this life. I have a wonderful job, that I love and a girl I want to marry," Maxon let out, slightly exasperated.

Amberly could only smile lovingly at her son. She'd always taught him to be kind, have courage, and love. She raised him to never desire for more, but to be content with whatever the world could throw his way. She couldn't help but to be filled with pride at the humility and humbleness her son was displaying in this moment.

"Well, then I think it's up to you to truly decide if you want this or not. The registration isn't until tomorrow, so you have a bit more time to think on it. "Amberly answered before ruffling his shaggy hair. "Although, maybe not too much, because if you decide to do it, I'll need quite a bit of time to tame this wild mane," she teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Maxon frowned good naturedly at his mother, jerking away from her hand as she messed up his hair even more. "I find that offensive!" He joked.

"Hmph, well then you can do the dishes," his mother stated seriously, though Maxon could see the twinkle of playfulness in her eyes.

Maxon gaped at his mother as she simply stood up from the table and moved gracefully to the hallway. However, just before she exited the kitchen, she stopped a moment and looked over her shoulder.

"Whatever you decide, Maxon, just know that I'll always support you," she stated lowly before moving to play the piano in the living room.

Maxon methodically moved around the small space, cleaning the dishes and counter as the soft sounds of the piano filled their small home with music. He allowed his mind to wander and be carried away by the memories of his childhood dancing around the house to his mother's music…

_**And that completes chapter 3! Yay! I initially wanted to go longer than this but it just didn't feel right to add anything more to this chapter. But what do all of you think? Would you prefer that I have longer chapter which would take longer to write so updates would be a bit slower or shorter updates so I could update more often? Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**_


	4. Apply

Hello all my lovely readers! Just so everyone knows all major characters from the books will appear in this fic, some will be pretty predictable and unchanged while others will be very different and I'm hoping it will surprise you all!

I'm pretty excited to also say that I actually have almost the entire story out lined aside from like minor things so I'm hoping to complete this story in a timely fashion instead of leaving it for months at a time possibly, no promises though.

Anyway without further ado, I present to you

Chapter 4

_Apply_

As the day went by, Maxon continuously contemplated his decision on whether or not to enter the _Selection_. He wanted to appease his father, something that he rarely accomplished growing up. Yet another part of him was screaming that it would be a betrayal to Daphne, even with her approval, it still felt innately wrong.

Maxon let out a large sigh and threw his blanket to the floor in frustration then flopped onto his stomach. Today was his only day off work and he wanted to spend it in utter laziness. In addition, his back ached at even the slightest movements. He knew Danny would come over eventually but until then he was resolute to pass the day away in bed.

Just as sleep began to claim him, a knock resounded through his room. Maxon wasn't even given a moment to contemplate whether to respond or not because the person just waltzed in.

Maxon glared at the lanky form of Carter Woodwork as the man just flashed him a cheeky grin and settled himself on the chest along the opposite wall of the bed.

"Oh don't give me that, it's not like I interrupted anything _important_ this time," Carter said teasingly, referring to time when he walked in on Maxon and Daphne in a rather intimate situation a few months back when Maxon's parents were away on a trip to the south.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Maxon asked in annoyance as his cheeks flamed.

Carter was probably his closest friend but he also had a habit of embarrassing and teasing Maxon at any chance. Even though Carter was a year older, they grew up together living just a few houses away. They were like brothers and acted just like any siblings would. Ribbing each other whenever the chance arose but always having the other's back no matter the situation.

"Daphne sent me to check up on you," Carter replied.

Maxon's features softened at the mention of Daphne. He should have guessed, Carter and Daphne were cousins, there's no way she wouldn't tell him Carter about his current _injuries_.

"Well, you can tell her not to worry, I'm doing well," he said. Maxon attempted to prop himself up on his elbows to prove his point, only to wince in pain as it pulled at a few of his cuts. He huffed indignantly as Carter raised a questioning eyebrow. "Fine, I'm doing about as well as I can with a sliced open back. It's not like this is the first time, and until I can save enough money to move out and be independent, it won't be the last."

Carter's eyes flashed darkly for a moment as they flicked to Maxon's back. He couldn't help the sympathy that he felt, his own father used to do the same before his passing a few years ago.

"Don't look at me like that!" Maxon glowered. Whippings were a common occurrence among the lower castes and there was nothing that could be done about it. There were no laws against domestic abuse. At least it was no longer used as public punishment, Maxon remembered seeing a public whipping when he as much younger before King Shalom came to power and outlawed it.

"Sorry, I can't help it you're my little brother after all," Carter said. "Have you changed the bandages?"

Maxon just shook his head in response.

"Thought as much," Carter said. He disappeared into Maxon's bathroom for a moment before returning with a white box in hand. "Well, come on, sit up and shirt off."

Maxon winced in pain as Carter helped him right himself and gently remove his shirt. Carter let out a loud growl in anger as he removed the old bandages and saw the tiger like stripes across Maxon's back. It was quiet for a few moments as Carter carefully tended to the lacerations and Maxon winced or groaned once in a while.

"I received my recruitment letter today," Carter announced, breaking the silence that permeated the room.

Maxon inclined his head towards Carter, "Where are you being stationed?"

Carter shrugged as he placed another bandage upon Maxon's back. "It didn't say, just to report to Angeles for basic training by next Monday."

"Are you nervous?" Maxon asked.

"Should I be? I mean Illea has been at a standstill with New Asia ever since they came to a cease fire a couple years ago. Hopefully, we're moving towards peace and if I get stationed in New Asia, it'll most likely just be as a guard at our embassy," Carter stated.

Maxon rose an eyebrow in clear confusion at Carter's rather sophisticated answer. Then a smirk spread across his face as he remembered something Carter had told him a week ago. "So this l about seeing that Marley girl from Angeles? The one you couldn't stop gushing about?" Maxon questioned, a bit of teasing in his tone.

A slight tinge of pink spread across Carter's face, and Maxon's smirk turned wolfish. Yes, he remembered very accurately the way Carter gushed like a school girl about a young woman he'd met while working an event a few months back.

"Well…you know…If I see her then…It won't hurt to be in the same caste as her in two years," Carter mumbled, scratching at the back.

Maxon's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"She's a _Two_, and no matter how much the King changes policies it's still frowned upon to be with those in the lower _Castes_. Once my military service is complete, I'll be a _Two_ as well with an estate to my name and a set yearly income. I'd be able to court her without question or scorn," Carter admitted his blush darkening as he tried and failed to be as nonchalant as possible.

Maxon was quiet as he took in the information, before bursting into laughter that racked his body causing him to wince at the pain in his back, but he didn't care. His friend was smitten! The carefree womanizer of their town, was head over heels for some noble woman.

Carter glared at Maxon then lightly poked at one of the freshly bandaged areas of Maxon's back making him cry out in shock and stop laughing. "It's not funny!"

Maxon coughed a few times to get rid of his laughter as Carter raised a finger again, ready to strike. Maxon threw his hands in the air for surrender, "Okay, sorry man, just never seen you so serious over a woman before."

Carter lowered his hand and sighed, "It's because she was so different! She didn't treat me as the help, she even stayed after most of the guests left to talk with me and we really seemed to hit it off. I mean I haven't seen her since, but she did leave me with her mailing address and we've written a handful of letters."

Maxon let out a few more coughs to try and disguise his laughter, but it didn't work as Carter glared daggers at him.

"Well, what about you?" Carter asked, attempting to change the subject.

The look Carter was directing his way, sobered Maxon really quickly, "What about me?"

"Daphne also mentioned the _Selection_," Carter replied.

Maxon looked away and let out an audible sigh. "I don't know man, it's confusing and complicated. My father wants me to do it and even Daphne is okay with it, but it just feels…" Maxon trailed off not knowing how to properly word his thoughts and emotions at the moment. "I think I'm one of the only guys ever to _not_ want to enter."

Carter scrutinized the boy in front of him for a moment, "You're an idiot."

Maxon turned a steely gaze towards Carter. "Gee, thanks for the support man."

"What I mean is you should do it. Did I not just finish stating how I'm putting it all on the line for a girl I'm hoping I can get to like me back. Whereas you already know Daphne loves you, so why not take this opportunity?" Carter tried to explain. "If I hadn't received my recruitment letter, I would be entering!"

Maxon's gaze turned questioning and his brow furrowed, "I don't understand."

Carter let out a puff of air and rubbed a hand over his face. "This is a chance for you to move up in the world! If you're not chosen then whatever, _but_ if you are then think of all you could have and do for your family and Daphne!"

Maxon still wasn't comprehending what Carter was saying and voiced as much before being punched in the shoulder.

"Come on man, do I have to write it out for you? This is a major opportunity, you don't have to fall in love with the princess, you just need to be _Selected_! And then the world is yours! Think about it, they send money _weekly_ to your family during your time at the castle _and_ you'll be a Three once it's over! Once the _Selection_ ends, you'll have opportunities like crazy! You also just stated yourself, that you can't wait to be able to support yourself and be independent of your father. This is the way to speed it along!" Carter explained with exasperation.

Maxon finally understood what Carter was saying and a grin spread across his face but it quickly fell as something else came to mind. "I get what you're saying now, but that just seems like I'm scamming the royal family and making a mockery of our nation's long standing tradition."

Carter guffawed at Maxon, completely incredulous at his friend's morale. "Seriously dude! I'm sure that everyone entering is thinking along the same lines! It's not like they can really expect thirty-five random men to actually develop feelings for a woman they've never met and whose time will be divided among them all. It's like some sick game and the princess is the trophy."

Maxon contemplated Carter's words and felt saddened by the cold reality of his words. Could he actually detach himself from the situation like that and see it as simply an opportunity of gain? The princess seemed genuine and kind from what he'd seen on Television and using her for selfish reasons such as what his friend was stating was wrong. It felt cheap, like he was selling himself and becoming like the gold digging scum he despised.

Then he thought of Daphne and the life he could have with her. If he was a _Three_, it'd be much easier on them. They'd be able to move to a nicer area and he could have a higher paying job. They wouldn't have to worry about the strain of being in the lower Castes and his future children would never have to know of the pangs of hunger that he'd grown up with. He could picture it all now and it made the guilt that had started to creep into his mind slowly ebb away.

"I guess you're right even if morally this is wrong," Maxon slowly said.

Carter clapped Maxon on the shoulder then, "Now you get it, just let this be an opportunity and when it's over you'll have everything you dream about."

"Yea, I understand, looks like I'll be entering the Selection."

After his and Carter's initial talk, they'd moved on to more menial topics like the newest in sports and such. Then Danny came over in the mid afternoon and they played board games and cards until his mother called them all to the dinner table. It'd been a tense dinner with his father sending fleeting glares his way until his mother set out dessert, then he'd announced that he would need his mother's help preparing for tomorrow's application process. His mother seemed ecstatic and his father just grunted not acknowledging it but his eyes seemed to soften just a hair.

Now he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, fiddling with his hair and attempting to get it to lay right or even look slightly less tousled but it refused. He sighed in frustration and gave up, moving on to his regular morning routine. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he almost jumped in shock, not expecting his mother to be in his room. She was sorting through his wardrobe, mumbling something about how plain and boring his clothes were.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Maxon asked cautiously, uncaring that he was only in a white shirt and his boxers.

"Oh! I've discovered that they're to take your photo during the application process and I know how you are, so I wanted to help you clean up a bit and get ready!" Amberly stated as she continued to sift through his closet, although there wasn't really much to choose from. Most of his wardrobe consisted of dark Henleys and dark wash jeans, it's not like he could afford or need flashy clothes.

Maxon opened his mouth to respond or tell her to stop but then closed it again. _This_ was his mother, and the one thing he knew without fail about his mother was _no_ _one_ could deter her from a choice that she made. Instead, he settled himself on the bed and watched his mother continuously pull out a piece of clothing, look it over, and then put it back with a shake of her head.

The pattern went on for a few minutes before she huffed and rounded on him, finger pointed accusatorily. "This is your fault, why are all your clothes so boring?"

Maxon gaped at her, unable to answer.

She harrumphed one more time before grabbing a simple black button down that she'd already rejected multiple times and throwing it at his chest. She did the same with a pair of dark jeans. "This should be okay, I hope. It doesn't make you stand out though," she stated as Maxon slipped the clothes on.

Maxon scoffed as he turned toward the small mirror hanging from his door and buttoned up his shirt.

"Aye! Not like that, it makes you look so old fashioned!" Amberly said as Maxon buttoned the shirt all the way up. She swatted his hands away and unbuttoned the black shirt then rolled his sleeves up his forearms a little. "There! Now what to do with your hair?"

Maxon dodged her hands as she reached up to fix it. "No way! My hair is fine just the way it is!"

Amberly crossed her arms in a huff. "Since you refuse to ever cut it, it needs to be groomed away from your face at least! Show off those beautiful eyes we gave you!"

Maxon and his mother had a stare down, neither of them moving much before a smile cracked across their faces. "My little boy, let mama fix your hair!" Amberly said dramatically.

Maxon chuckled as he relented and sat on the chest to allow his mom access to his hair without being on her tippy toes. A smile stretched her features as she ran her fingers gently through her son's hair and carefully styled the top half into a little pony tail to keep his fringe out of his face.

When she was done, Maxon looked at the mirror and blanched. "Mother! What have you done to me?" he exclaimed as he inspected his reflection.

"What's wrong with it? You look just like the young men on Ms. Wimberly's magazines!" Amberly stated as she brushed imaginary lint off his shoulders.

"_That_ doesn't make me feel reassured, comparing me to those stuck up models on a gossip magazine!" Maxon complained. He raised his hand to pull at the pony tail but Amberly slapped his hand away.

"You're handsome Maxon! And look at the time! You've got to hurry if you don't want to be the last one in line!" Amberly gushed, effectively ending Maxon's attempts at changing his appearance.

Maxon was rendered speechless at the line of people that wrapped around City Hall. _Every eligible young man in the town must be here_. He recognized quite a few of the guys present, but it looked like most of them didn't hear about the photo. Quite a few were in their work uniforms or dirty from being in the fields and factories. It made Maxon feel extremely self-conscious being so "cleaned up."

"Maxon!" bellowed a deep voice and a hand clamped down on his shoulder. A brunette man just slightly taller than him stood next to him with a grin splitting his face in half.

"Erin!" Maxon exclaimed, clapping the man on the back in return.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Erin said. He was one of Daphne's many brothers and of course her entire family knew about them being together.

Maxon scratched at the side of his neck nervously as the hand on his shoulder squeezed a little too hard. "Um yeah…my father wanted me to at least put in an application," Maxon explained unsteadily.

Erin gave him a long look for another minute before a wolfish grin spread across his face and he released Maxon. "Well whatever, it's not like you'd ever get picked anyway."

Maxon laughed awkwardly while Erin bellowed a chuckle, then suddenly waved his hand high as his brothers approached. They were all similar in look and build, a bit on the skinnier side with dark brown hair and pale skin, nothing too outstanding look wise, but their booming personalities definitely made up for it. "Hey! Over here!"

Maxon was clapped on the back again by the three brothers a little too hard for his still open wounds and he tried to hide his wince. It was quickly forgotten as their little group roared with their usual banter and joking as the line moved slowly forward and the late morning turned into early afternoon. The world around them was slowly being painted a light golden color when they finally reached the front of the line.

By then, Maxon was just ready to get this application process over with, he was hungry, tired, and his back ached. Erin suddenly elbowed him in the side. Maxon glared as he unknowingly caught the tip of one of his cuts. "Hey, being serious for a moment, how are things with you and my sister? She's been on cloud nine for months, going on and on about you, but then I find you here today, makes me question your intentions with my sister."

Maxon looked at Erin for a moment, contemplating his answer. "This is _for_ her," Maxon stated, but before he could elaborate the clerk called him forward. However, the answer was already swirling through his mind, this whole process was for Daphne, to give her a better future, to make her happy. As the photographer asked him to smile, he let those thoughts of Daphne send positive energy through him and he beamed with all the love and affection possible, not caring if the whole world saw how in love he was.


	5. Selected

Hello my readers! Sorry for the delay in updating!

This was a hard chapter to write! I wanted to really capture the essence of the books as well as add my own writing to it but man was it hard! I think I rewrote and redid this chapter so many times because there's so many important parts in this chapter that I really wanted to get right.

Anyway without further ado, I give you

Chapter 5

_Selected_

The rest of the week passed in its normal quiet routine for Maxon, although the whole town was abuzz with gossip of the _Selection_. He was unconcerned about it, whether or not he was _Selected_ didn't matter. Although, he was unsure how he'd react to the announcement of the _Selected_. Would he be disappointed at not being picked or relieved at not having to parade his private life on national television? He didn't really know anymore. His emotions were still as mixed as before although he did have a purpose if he did end up _Selected_, even if it was rather selfish.

He was also still torn about that motive as well. He hadn't even discussed it with Daphne as they hadn't been able to see each other at all that week. Carter had also left in the middle of the week to begin his slow travels to Angeles, mostly by train or bus as a plane was too expensive. So his "partner in crime" as Maxon had dubbed him was no longer available. Maxon was left to stew over it all by himself, and not one for brooding too much, he'd thrown himself into his work instead.

There was a weird aura around his father that whole week and he'd been holding himself up in his workroom. His mother on the other hand was caught up in all the town gossip about the Selection and seemed to genuinely want him to be _Selected_. He didn't really know how to react to either of his parents and it made meals a more than a little awkward all the time Friday rolled around, Maxon was listless and couldn't wait for the announcement on the _Report_.

Needless to say, Maxon was relieved to finally be settled in the living room Friday evening, with his family awaiting the start of the _Report_. He let out a small puff of air as the Illea national anthem drifted through the speakers and soon Gavril's beaming face appeared on the screen.

"Hello people of Illea! Today is the day you've all been waiting for! So it gives me great joy to welcome our beautiful Princess America!" Gavril began, as chipper as ever.

As the camera zoomed out, Maxon's breath caught in his throat as the television reflected the Princess next to Gavril. She was a vision, dressed in a pale blue dress, just long enough to cover her knees with her seated. Her fiery red hair was plaited to the side and adorned with gems that sparkled with the slightest movement. Her blue eyes shone like a clear sea as she smiled towards the camera.

"Good evening everyone," Princess America greeted with a slight wave of her hand.

"So, Princess, I'll save all my questions for later and say let's just skip right to it! I'm sure all of Illea is buzzing with anticipation and can't wait to discover the thirty-five lucky men who'll vie for your heart," Gavril said, his voice dripping with his own excitement.

Princess America let out a small puff of air that could only be described as a giggle, although there was a twinge of nervousness in it. "Well if you insist, I'm sure the whole country is thrumming with anticipation," Princess America replied.

Gavril smiled so wide it would have split his face in two if possible. He pulled out a small black device and handed it to the princess. "All right then, I'll let you reveal the thirty-five lucky bachelors!"

Princess America's smile faltered a bit and Maxon noticed her fist clench around the little black device for a moment before she relaxed and nodded her head. She lifted her hand and pressed down on the device. The screen split to show Princess America and a picture of a dark haired man with green eyes. There were a few words next to his picture displaying his name as Aspen Leger, his caste as a _Two,_ and his province as Angeles.

Maxon wasn't interested in the men that would be revealed so he focused his attention on Princess America. If Maxon hadn't been watching the Princess, he'd have missed the way the princess's breath caught in her throat and her posture change from measured pleasantry to a tense stiffness in her shoulders.

"Well what do you know! Our first _Selected_ is a local to our province! And he's quite the looker too, don't you think so Princess?" Gavril asked, not even giving notice to the princess's shaken posture.

There was a pause for a moment, where the princess seemed lost in thought before she blinked rapidly and her measured reservedness from earlier returned. "Oh, um…yes, his smile looks…very mysterious," Princess America replied, her voice a little unsure.

Gavril's smile turned to a smirk as he leaned towards the Princess. "Oh my, is the Princess smitten already?" Gavril wagged his eyebrows as he mock whispered conspiratorially.

A blush spread across the Princess's face and she looked away from Gavril. "Let's see who's next!" Princess America said a little too quickly.

Gavril chuckled good naturedly and nodded. America pressed the button again and another face appeared on the screen. A man of an obviously lower caste as he was in a blue collar uniform. Princess America's face remained neutral this time as Gavril made another comment about the man and she responded in kind. The pattern continued as man after man was revealed.

Maxon paid more attention to the Princess and tried to decipher her body language from the small twitches in her nose to the tick of her fingers. For a royal, Maxon was starting to think of her as an open book as he continued to watch her. Princess America didn't really react to any of other _Selected_ as she had with the first. It made Maxon wonder if maybe she knew this Aspen Ledger. As the number of men revealed climbed, Maxon felt nervous as they had yet to announce the _Selected_ for his province.

Then he felt ridiculous, why was he even nervous about some dumb competition? It's not like it really mattered to him whether or not he would be heading to Angeles in a week. He was content in his small provincial town, with his life as a painter and photographer. He had a girl he loved. Although his family was far from perfect, they were all alive and healthy which is more than he could say for some of the other families in their town that were broken by disease and death or other _issues_. Yes, he might feel a twang of disappointment for the lost chance of moving up but he was content, right?

A squeal so loud it could have shattered glass rang through the air, snapping Maxon out of his musing. His mother was standing with her hands clasped in front of her and his father was actually smiling! His mother threw her arms around him and practically squeezed the life out of him. Confused, Maxon turned his eyes towards the television and froze. Instead of focusing his attention on the princess like he'd been doing for the past hour, he zeroed in on his own image staring back at him.

A large hand clamped down on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Congratulations my son," his father said and there was actually a genuine smile on his face. Maxon didn't know how to respond to it and just remained stock still in his mother's embrace.

"Well, Princess that's all thirty-five young hopefuls that will be joining us at the castle come next week! Any thoughts or words of advice that you'd like to share?" Gavril's voice carried over his mother's excited squealing.

"Well , my mother told me that her whole life changed drastically once she was _Selected_, and I guess that's all I can really tell the _Selected_. Prepare for your lives to change, no matter how far you get in the _Selection_, your life will be different. And I'm excited to be part of that change and to meet all of you." America said, though it sounded rehearsed and a bit too sweet. She waved her hand at the camera just as it rotated away from her and focused solely on Gavril.

"There you have it Illea! The next generation of _Selected_! Make sure to tune in next week to meet these thirty-five hopefuls and follow us as we capture the entire _Selection_ from their arrival in Angeles all the way to the Proposal!" And the screen faded out as the Illea national anthem started to play again.

"Maxon! Why aren't you more excited about this?" His mother asked as she pulled away just enough to no longer be practically crushing him.

Maxon smiled slightly, "I guess I'm just in shock," he replied lamely.

"Well, there is much to prepare," His father stated as he stood from the couch. "We'll begin in the morning, for now go to your room and rest." His father said no more as he left the living room and headed to his studio. Amberly gave him one more big hug before heading to her bedroom to retire for the night.

Maxon remained in the living room for a bit, processing what just happened. He is _Selected_. His life was about to change, for the better he hoped. By next week's end, he would be in the country's capital, living in the castle with all the privileges of a _One_. Even if he didn't want to, he'd have to play the part of a willing participant and actively pursue the princess. Sighing, he scrubbed a hand over his face and headed to his own bedroom.

The weekend flew by without much incident, Maxon barely left the house as to avoid the crowds of people who would surround it just to see him. He didn't even go to work as his boss gave him the week off to _prepare_. However, there really wasn't much for him to dp. He didn't plan on bringing anything with him as they'd received a phone call the following morning telling him that all he'd need would be provided for him and that a representative would be arriving on Tuesday to go over all the details with him and his parents. And that's how he found himself sitting at the dining room table with a pristinely dressed man who's nose was turned up even before he entered their humble home.

The man pulled out a black briefcase and carefully removed a manila folder from its confines as well as a fancy looking pen. He opened the folder and began to go over all that was written down on the paper. Maxon became increasingly annoyed with the man because he talked down to them as if they couldn't read it on their own or properly comprehend any of it. He could even see his father's hand clenched rather tightly under the table. He went over Maxon's basic likes and dislikes as well as his hobbies and talents to confirm that everything on his application was accurate and true. He measured Maxon's size for the wardrobe that would be provided for him. He asked about any specific things that Maxon would like to have in his room, but aside from possibly having a camera, or if that wasn't possible canvas and paints, there wasn't anything else Maxon wanted.

"As for your travels, a float will arrive at 11am on Wednesday to parade you through the town to your local airport. Your first flight will leave at 3pm to take you to a larger airport where a few other _Selected_ will be. A luxury plane will then take you the rest of the way to Angeles. It will be about 20 hours of travel time with the layover. From the Angeles airport, a car will take you and the other _Selected_ to the castle. Throughout this time, you will come across multiple crowds of people wanting to meet you as well as news outlets and the tabloids. You are not required to stop for them but we do expect you to conduct yourself in a polite and refined manner as you now represent the Royal Family for the duration of your stay in the _Selection_." The way the man spoke grated on Maxon's nerves as he could easily hear the man's incredulous nature in his speech.

"Yes, I understand," Maxon said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his anger at the man in front of him at bay.

"Good, now when you arrive at the Castle, there will be a team of stylists who are going to _freshen_ up your look. Be open to their suggestions, it is best to allow them to do what they will it'll help in the long run," the man stated as muttered something under his breath that Maxon just barely caught along the lines of _couldn't be worse_. "You will also be introduced to your servants for the duration of your stay, they will help you in any way they can, so do not hesitate to ask them if you need anything."

"And lastly, there will camera crews around the entire castle and one will arrive here on Wednesday to capture your departure and any events that follow. However, they will not be allowed into your rooms, or the Men's Lounge unless they have express permission. They will film anything that happens outside these rooms from 7am to 8pm, basically from the beginning of breakfast until the completion of dinner."

Maxon gulped and scratched the back of his neck at the prospect of being filmed all the time. He may just decide to hide in his room as much as possible.

"Now, as we've gone over the basic requirements, I'll need your signatures here on the bottom line before we can continue," the man stated as he slid the folder across the table and held out the pen.

Maxon gingerly took the pen and scrawled his name on the bottom then passed it to his parents. Once they handed it back to the man, he folded his hands on the table and gave him a steady, piercing look.

"As you are now considered to be _property_ of Illea and devoted solely to Princess America, any fraternizing or consorting with any other individuals that are _not_ Princess America will be considered an act of treason against the crown and your punishment will be _severe_. Do you understand?" the man asked, his gaze remaining leveled on Maxon.

Maxon felt a slight nervousness at those words and swallowed thickly. "Yes, I understand," Maxon replied, even though his mind flooded with images of Daphne.

"Good. Now another important bit, you are required to always appease the Princess, _no matter_ what she may ask of you," the man stated.

Maxon was confused by those words for a moment before the meaning behind the man's words clicked in his mind. Maxon instantly became flustered and angered at what the man in front of him was implying. It made it seem as if the Princess would stoop to rather low levels during this competition. It made him wonder if the regal princess he'd seen on the television was anything but.

The man was unfazed by Maxon's reaction, he simply picked up the folder and placed it into his briefcase. "Now that this is all complete and finalized, I shall see you again at the castle." With that, the man stood and swiftly walked out the front door, barely giving his mother a chance to walk him out.

"Oh, how rude!" His mother stated as she walked back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Well there's nothing we can do about it; I'll have dinner ready in a bit so go wash up you two."

Throughout dinner, his mother could barely hold in her excitement as she gushed about all that Maxon might do. Her excitement caused Maxon to smile as it'd been a while since he'd seen his mother so bubbly and anxious over something. His father remained stoic but the air around him seemed lighter. It was an atmosphere that Maxon hadn't experienced since he was younger and he reveled in it because come tomorrow his life would be changed forever.

As he lay in bed that night, Maxon's thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute. He knew that his only reason for entering was for the money and status, but could he really come face to face with the princess with such deceit in his heart? It went against everything he strived to be; honest, kind, and of high morale. It was to better his life; he knew that in his mind and continually repeated it but in his heart it physically pained him to have his morals so twisted. However, there was nothing left for him to do at this point, he was already _Selected _and would be leaving in the morning.

The conflict should have ended the moment he submitted the application earlier that week. Even if it went against who was at his core, he'd still done it in hopes of a better life, one with no sorrow or suffering, where he could be truly happy. His only wish was that it could one day be true. He thought of his quiet life here in Carolina that would probably no longer exist once he started the journey to Angeles. His mind then wandered to Daphne, he hadn't seen her in over a week and it was driving him insane. He couldn't imagine leaving tomorrow without even glimpsing her.

Solely consumed by his thoughts, he started feeling suffocated, like the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't take it. Flinging his blanket off, Maxon quietly crept through the house and out the front door. Once outside he ran as fast as his feet would take him until he stopped beneath a large oak tree with a small tree house high upon its branches. Huffing and puffing, he reached for the ladder steps he'd remembered by heart and climbed up the tree, illuminated only by the silver light of the moon.

Once he reached the top of the ladder, he pushed on the square hatch in the floor that served as the entrance into the little tree house. A dim yellow glow welcomed him as he pulled himself all the way in.

"I was hoping you'd come tonight, I've been waiting." A feminine voice stated.

Maxon felt his face split into a gentle small as slender fingers wound around his waist and soft lips landed on his shoulder.

"Hngh, Daphne, I missed you," Maxon whispered. He reached down and entwined their hands as Daphne continued to pepper his shoulder and neck with kisses.

"I know, I've missed you too," Daphne murmured into his skin. She gently tugged him around and pushed down on his shoulders making him sit down against one of the walls. She followed suit and straddled his waist. "W…Wait, we…need to talk," Maxon stuttered out in between short puffs of breath. Daphne ignored him and leaned down seductively to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Maxon allowed himself to get carried away in the feel of the girl he loved and all of the inner turmoil disappeared.

Daphne moaned as he ran his hands up her thighs and she in turn ground down on him. "Take me…" Daphne whispered into his ear as his lips moved along her neck. "Engrave me into your mind, so all you'll think while you're away is me…" Daphne whispered against the shell of his ear as she ground down on him and pushed her chest against him.

At the simple mention of his leaving, Maxon felt like a bucket of ice dowsed him and he immediately pulled back, making Daphne stumble a bit in her gyrating.

"What's wrong?" Daphne said her voice dropping a few octaves as she continued to move attempting to get him back into the rhythm.

Maxon grabbed her hips rather roughly to still her movements and moved her off before standing up and crossing the few feet to the other side of the tree house.

"Sorry, I just… I can't do this…it's not right," Maxon muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "There's so much going on right now."

Daphne made to go toward him but he raised his hand to motion her to stop.

"Who cares about what's right? I just want you to remember me in the most intimate way possible before you…" Daphne trailed off.

Maxon scrunched his face up as he turned to look at the girl of his dreams. Her posture seemed to have folded in on itself with her slumped shoulders, crossed arms, and her eyes downcast.

He should have wanted to go to comfort her but the stresses from the week, his meeting with the representative, and his own inner thoughts shorted his reaction. All he felt was anger and frustration, and he knew it shouldn't be directed at Daphne, but his mindset was in a completely different place than usual.

"Before you go, before you…and…"

"What? Before what?" Maxon snapped and he saw Daphne visibly flinch.

She pulled her lip in between her teeth. She shook her head back and forth, still not looking at him. "No…it's stupid," she whispered. "Can we just continue where we left off?"

"There's no way I can just ignore what you were about to say, not when it's effecting you to the point of irrational. So, before what?" Maxon asked, taking a step towards her but she backed up. This continued until Daphne's back hit the wooden wall of the treehouse and Maxon hovered over her. He moved his arms to trap her between himself and the wall. "Before what Daphne?"

Daphne finally lifted her eyes to look up at him and they were steely. The spitfire that was normally directed at her brothers was now being directed towards him. "Before you go and play _host_ to the Princess!"

"Where in the world did you get that idea?" Maxon asked, flabbergasted.

"It's a glorified harem and a game for those _Royals_!" Daphne sneered as her eyes flared with incomprehensible anger. "I'm also not stupid enough to think you won't be tempted by everything in Angeles, we're from the lower castes after all." Daphne muttered under her breath.

Maxon was stunned, speechless for a moment before he righted himself and glared back at the girl in front of him as her words processed in his mind. His heart constricted in his chest as he understood the underlying meanings in her words. Gently, he moved his hand to move a strand hair behind Daphne's ear and gently cupped the side of her face so she could look him in the eye. "Do you really think so little of me? Are my feelings for you so fickle in your mind that you think money or status could sway them?" Maxon said barely loud enough to be heard, his voice shaking with concealed emotions. He brought his other hand up and wrapped it around her waist. "Or that I would ever become a simple plaything for the whims of the upper castes?"

"Maxon…I…I didn't… I just…" Daphne's words trailed off as she was unable to form a proper response.

"Why are we going through all this? You're the one that encouraged me to enter," Maxon stated with a heavy groan.

"I only said that because your _father_ made your back into tiger skin! I didn't think you'd actually be _Selected_," Daphne responded, her emotions escalating. She threw her hands out in emphasis and unintentionally shoving Maxon away.

"I'm doing this for you! For us, to make a better life for us!" Maxon growled under his breath, his frustration building at Daphne's reaction to the whole situation.

"Don't be ridiculous! Being in the Selection won't change anything for us! You won't make it far enough to make a difference! You're a _Five_, just _filth_ beneath their feet, and that is all you or I will ever be! No matter how much the King thinks his reforms can change that, we're still looked down upon as no more than laborers to polish their boots and clean their floors! Don't kid yourself with some fantastical notion that you can make a difference!"

A short silence filled the air. Daphne appeared shocked at her own words. Her mouth continually opened and shut, attempting to form even the smallest word but not even a sound escaped.

Maxon was dumbfounded at the turn of events of the night. He couldn't comprehend how exactly everything seemed to have flipped so quickly. He didn't understand how the girl he'd loved for over a year could think of him in such a manner. He'd hoped for so long that they wouldn't be like the older generations of people that were downtrodden by their lots in life and could overcome the ways of old. However as this fight was proving to Maxon, there was a hidden uncertainty in their relationship that Daphne had been harboring deep in her heart. One that was rearing its ugly head at a critical moment and was destroying their relationship. It was the same problem that he'd seen multiple lower caste families go through and be destroyed by. The thought of being nothing, of a daily struggle that would tear them apart whether it be quick or a simmer that would boil over in time. If Daphne was already thinking in this manner, then there was no hope for a future for them.

Turning away completely, Maxon bent down to sit on the edge of the hatch, his feet brushing the make shift ladder. "If that's what you believe, then let's end it here. There's no purpose to this relationship if you're already beginning to doubt. After all, from the mouth comes the abundance of the heart."

"Maxon! Wait…please…I…I didn't…"

Maxon tuned out Daphne's pleas as he slid forward and started a slow descent towards the earth. With each step, his heart hammered louder and louder in his chest. It cracked and bled as he neared the cold grass, the light of the moon disappearing behind a stray cloud. Once his feet touched the ground, Maxon glanced up at the tree house but could barely see, and he surmised that was a good thing, he doesn't know what he'd do if he saw Daphne's face. "Goodbye, Daphne."

A loud knocking on his door startled Maxon awake. He looked at his clock and groaned. It was just barely eight in the morning. After he'd snuck back into the house last night, he was unable to calm his mind and heart until almost four in the morning when exhaustion claimed him. His heart was shattered into a million pieces after last night, and the last thing on his mind was the _Selection_. All he wanted to do was go to the fields to play soccer with Danny and Carter, just to have a bit of the normalcy that had eluded him the past few weeks.

"Maxon! Get up!" His mother yelled through the door. Maxon had a mind to ignore her but he knew his mother's persistent nature would not allow him a moment's peace until he replied to her.

"I'm awake mother!" Maxon grumbled out, rolling unceremoniously out of bed until he was seated on the ground, his blanket a rumbled mess in his lap. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at his eyes.

"Good!" His mother replied as she burst through the door all bright and smiles. It dropped the moment she saw her son though. "That's not being up! Come on, you've got to have breakfast and then get ready!"

Maxon peeked up at his mother through bleary eyes and reached up, his hands making grabbing motions like a waddling toddler.

Amberly laughed and took a hold of her son's hands. "Oh, poor baby!" Amberly crooned with mock sympathy. With a hard tug, Maxon popped up from the floor and placed a kiss upon his mother's cheek, surprising her.

"But, I'm your baby," Maxon stated cheekily.

"Yes, you are, now my baby better hurry it up before breakfast gets cold!" Amberly said with a light swat to Maxon's shoulder.

Maxon faked injury only to have his mother give him an exacerbated look. "Come on, I made your favorite!"

At that, Maxon bolted past his mother and into their kitchen, quickly pulling blueberry pancakes and sausages onto his plate then stuffing them into his mouth.

"Slowdown or you'll choke," his father stated as he came into the kitchen and settled into his usual seat.

Maxon swallowed the large mouthful that he'd stuffed into his cheeks and greeted his father.

Little feet padding across the floor were Maxon's only warning before Danny barreled into his side, making him choke on his breakfast. His father raised a brow in a "told you so" manner as he opened up the morning newspaper.

"You're so mean!" Danny grumbled as his bright eyes looked up at Maxon.

Maxon's eye bows shot up at those words. "Now why is that little man?"

"You're leaving today and you haven't even played with me in over a week! I thought you weren't going to even say goodbye," Danny said, his words starting out strong but then becoming quiet and muffled as he buried his head in Maxon's shirt.

Wrapping his arms around Danny, Maxon lifted the boy into his lap. Danny's arms immediately encircled his neck and he leaned his head on Maxon's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry little man. Things got so crazy, I didn't mean to forget or leave without saying anything," Maxon cooed as he leaned his head on Danny's and nuzzled his hair a bit. "I wouldn't ever do that you and who knows I might not be gone for very long."

Danny sat up a bit and looked at Maxon, his bright eyes seemed to search for something as his hands reached up and cupped both sides of Maxon's face. "No! You have to go, that's what my mom and sisters said. You'll be a prince and live in a castle and never ever have to be looked down upon ever again! So don't come back, you're the best person I know, and you deserve the very best! And you know, when you have that big place, I can come and visit and we can play all the time because you won't have to work and we'll teach the Princess to play soccer!"

Maxon felt his face crack into a wide smile at Danny's words, for a child they were rather deep even with his child like ulterior motives thrown in there. Chuckling, he ruffled the boy's hair and hugged him for all he was worth. "When did you get so smart?"

"Hey! I've always been smart!" Danny grumbled and Maxon let out another laugh before releasing the boy to sit next to him at the table.

"Danny, you're a rather brilliant young man," Amberly stated as she dished out some more food for him.

Danny's smile lit up the room as he dug into his breakfast. Maxon watched the scene before him and could almost believe in less than a few hours his life wouldn't be changed forever. It was such a normal thing for their little family, to have his father reading the paper and his mother doting on Danny as he stuffed his cheeks full of food. He wanted to engrain this moment into his mind and never forget it. He would take this moment with him when he went to Angeles and would gleam upon it when tumultuous thoughts consume him or when things became too difficult for him, because the people around him at this moment were the reason he was doing this. To make them happy and to one day give them a better life.

His musings were broken, as his mother suddenly stood from the table. "My goodness! It's already 9:30! Maxon you need to get ready!"

Maxon grunted in response and sluggishly made his way to his room. He hopped in the shower to freshen up. There really wasn't much for him to do or pack but he knew his mother would want to "dress him up." As he stood in front of the slightly fogged up mirror, Maxon examined himself. There was nothing special about him, maybe Daphne was right, he wasn't worthy of the Princess. His scruff had grown out just a bit more since he hadn't felt bothered to groom it, being stuck in the house the past couple days. His blonde hair tickled his shoulders and was rather unruly_. Just a boy from the lower castes_.

"The hell's wrong with me? I've never questioned my standing; I refuse to start now." Maxon muttered under his breath as he exited his bathroom. As he expected, Danny was on his bed fiddling with the drawing supplies and notebooks on his bedside table. "Hey, get out of those!"

Danny didn't even flinch as he casually closed a sketch pad. "Why? Afraid I might see some _interesting_ things?" Danny's voice dripped with a hidden meaning as he waggled his eyebrows at Maxon.

"Tch, you need to stop hanging around Ewan, he's dirtying your mind." Maxon replied even as he felt his ears heat up. Before Danny could come up with a response, Maxon threw his towel over him causing him to let out a loud guffaw. Maxon chuckled as he pulled his underwear on.

"Maxon! I'm coming in!" His mother's sing song voice filtered from the other side of the door. "Oh! You're not even dressed yet!"

"Well, I knew you'd want to dress me," Maxon grumbled.

Amberly smiled and patted his cheek. "Smart boy."

For the next fifteen minutes, Maxon and Danny watched Amberly rifle through his closet. Just like when he had to take pictures for his application, his mother pulled articles of clothing out of his closet then rejected them then pulled them out again before rejecting them again. Finally, she settled on a dark blue Henley, a slim fit white zip jacket, and dark wash jeans.

Maxon groaned at the outfit, the white jacket was something he only wore when taking pictures for formal events in town, it was stiff and uncomfortable.

"Oh stop your groaning, what are you a dog?" His mother joked as she shoved the clothes into his hands.

"You look good, big bro!" Danny piped up with a snicker underlying his words.

Maxon shoved Danny's shoulder making him tip over onto his side on the bed. "Hey!"

Maxon let out a little harrumph and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Boys, stop being childish!" His mother scolded with no real heat behind her words and it didn't really have any effect as she too was smiling. "Come now, my son, sit down so mama can fix you!"

Maxon chuckled a bit more but conceded and sat on his bed with his back to his mother. As Amberly combed her hands through his hair and styled it, Danny chatted away, his excitement for Maxon bubbling to the surface. Maxon just let the moment sink into his mind, just like with breakfast, he wanted this moment to be remembered, always.

A knock on his door, interrupted the trio and they turned as one as his father pushed the door open.

"Mind if I have a moment alone with my son?" Clarkson asked in the gentle tone he used only when around Amberly.

Amberly's smile widened even more and she quickly ushered Danny out of the room. Now that it was just the two of them, Maxon noticed his father was holding a wooden box. Maxon stared at the object in question, it was a dark brown color but so weathered it could have been almost a hundred years old.

"This was your great-grandfather's; it holds a secret truth in it, that I believe it is time you learn," Clarkson stated. He held it uncharacteristically delicate as he held it out in front of them. "I'm entrusting you with the only treasure our family has."

Maxon gingerly took the box from his father and noticed that it was locked. Whatever was in it, his father really treasured. It felt sacred in his hands and he felt his heart swell, because for the first time it was like his father really truly trusted him.

"Um, thank you father, but how does it open?" Maxon asked as he placed the object tentatively on his lap. He lightly traced a curved emblem on the top of the box, he was entranced by the object.

"Do you still have that ring your grandfather gave you before he passed?" Clarkson asked.

Maxon nodded his head and reached into his bedside table to pull out a small wooden box. He opened it to reveal an intricately carved silver ring, it was a rather gaudy piece in Maxon's eyes so he'd just kept it hidden away with no intention of ever using it. "I don't understand."

"Comprehension will come with time, when you're ready to know the _truth_ open the box," Clarkson answered vaguely, his eyes lingering on the ring with a weird glint in his eyes that Maxon couldn't quite understand.

Maxon opened his mouth to question his father further, when his mother peered into the room.

"It's time Maxon," his mother stated softly.

The look in his father's eyes disappeared as he turned to take Amberly's hand. "Well, son, your future begins now," his father said.

Maxon nodded and gently tucked the boxes into a small backpack that he'd previously filled with little keepsakes and some sketching supplies. He slung the bag over one shoulder and followed his parents to the front door. Danny was already there and he pulled his little man into a tight hug that lasted a good minute.

"Be good for your sisters," Maxon muttered into the boy's hair.

"Heh, I make no promises," Danny replied cheekily as he pulled away.

Maxon ruffled his hair and turned to his parents. His mother engulfed him in her warm embrace as she murmured loving and encouraging words into his ear. He felt his father's heavy hand fall onto his shoulder.

"Make me proud son," his father stated.

Maxon nodded as he pulled away from his parents and placed his hand on the door knob. The moment he opened this door, life as he knew it would officially end. But then, he thought of what was really left for him that hadn't already ended? His dream job as a photographer had come to an unforeseen close. His best friend was hopefully, already in Angeles. His pseudo little brother was virtually pushing him out the door. His parents were overjoyed with him being _Selected_. Then there _was_ the love of his life, the love that had shattered his heart mere hours ago and had demoralized him with just a few words. What was truly left for him here, in provincial Carolina?

_Nothing_. Yes, his life was already beginning to change. As he twisted the knob and pulled the door open, he made a promise with himself. To take advantage of the opportunity before him, to start over, and for however long he stayed in the Selection to actually put his heart out there. To take this next step with no regrets and to no longer let his life be dictated by his number. After all, in the Selection they were all to be equal, vying for the same thing and maybe that was what he needed. To focus on one goal, one thing, to devote himself to a single purpose; _Princess America._

To Be Continued...

I struggled like crazy with this entire chapter! I rewrote almost every paragraph at least twice because it just didn't feel right. Especially the tree house scene. That was a major struggle, I actually went back and forth on how I wanted Maxon and Daphne's relationship to come to a close. I initially had a completely different scene in mind with Daphne being a bit of a caste climber type or Maxon just leaving without even saying anything but I felt it was essential to the story so I spent almost every writing session for the past 2 months going over and over it until it was near perfection.

In addition, this chapter was originally going to follow Maxon all the way to Angeles and his first encounter with America but it was already crazy long and it was starting to feel like a run on. So anticipate the next chapter! It will be out very soon!


	6. Angeles

I have this terrible habit of actually getting bored with my stories when I'm setting them up and getting the back story all together. Then I end up taking forever to update and write the rest of the story, but not anymore! We have officially overcome the "boring" stuff and can now get into the "meat" of the story which is what lights the embers of my writing! I actually outlined the story again and made a bunch of notes in my notepad because Word wasn't working. So as long as I don't get stuck on details and rewriting again, updates should become more regular, I hope. No promises though, they'll probably still be like a month apart.

Anyway, Without Further Ado, I Give You

Chapter 6

Angeles

The moment he'd stepped out of his humble abode in Carolina, he had been bombarded by cameras and people . Everything that happened from then to him actually getting on the small commuter plane was a bit of a blur. He remembered the sounds and loud cheers of the people but he couldn't recall any specific details. It was a rush and happened so fast, his mind was having trouble recalling everything. After arriving at the small airport in Carolina, he'd been ushered into a small plane that shook and jostled so much he feared for his life almost the entire flight. He had never been so glad to be standing on solid ground once they reached the larger airport.

His small entourage of cameramen, armed escorts, and his guide moved quickly through the expansive airport. Maxon marveled at the large glass dome like structures of the airport and all the people bustling around. A few stopped and stared at him, he did his best to smile and wave at the people. Finally his small group stopped at a private lounge area with plush chairs, a few televisions, and an array of delicacies arranged on a dark wooden table.

"All right, you have forty five minutes to relax before the other two Selected arrive," His pristinely dressed guide stated.

A chorus of relieved sighs filled the room as everyone moved around the room making themselves comfortable in front of the various TVs and partaking in the buffet. Maxon stood awkwardly in the entrance of the room unsure of what to do. His guide noticed this and motioned for him over.

His guide handed him a can of soda a small plate of fruits and petite pastries. "Relax, Lord Maxon. Most of us here are like you."

Maxon scrunched his brows in confusion for a moment before the meaning of the man's words clicked in his brain. Oh. The cameramen were Fives, and although he knew the guards would technically be Twos they were drafted from the lower castes. "Thanks... and you can just call me Maxon...uh," Maxon couldn't for the life of him remember the name of his guide even though he knew the man probably introduced himself when they first met.

"Jake," the man supplied for him with a chuckle. Maxon felt his cheeks get hot in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it. It's been a hectic few hours."

Maxon nodded his head. Jake settled himself in one of the loungers by the windows. Not knowing what else to do, Maxon followed suit. He nibbled on his snack, not really tasting it but needing something to do or he'd start fidgeting.

After a quiet moment, Jake laughed startling Maxon. "Seriously, _Maxon_ relax. This will be one of the few moments where none of us will care how you conduct yourself. I'm sure the past few hours have been stressful but it won't compare to how it'll be once you're in Angeles. The cameras are off and you've only about forty minutes, so take it."

Maxon smiled slightly even though he couldn't really relax he was thankful for the small reprise. He settled deeper into the chair as his eyes looked out at the picturesque view beyond the large floor to ceiling windows. The large expanse of the runway and airplanes were backdropped with rolling hills that were dotted with various trees as far as the eye could see. The mid-afternoon sun cast long shadows upon the ground and baked the ground causing a wavering effect. Maxon wished he at least had his camera with him to capture the moment. Although, he'd love more than anything to paint the scene with his watercolors. Remembering his sketchpad in his carryon bag, Maxon fished through it until he found it and began to memorise the scene before him.

"It's beautiful like a real photograph."

Maxon jerked at the voice. He blinked back to reality and looked up at Jake who'd moved to peek over his shoulder. Maxon looked down at his paper, he'd sketched out the tarmac and in the middle of his work, he'd seen a plane take off so he'd added it into his art, capturing the contours and highlights of the plane as the sun glinted off it's escalating form. "Oh...um...thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, it's time to pack it up, the other Selected have arrived. We're going to meet them on the tarmac." Jake said.

Maxon nodded, closed up his sketch pad and tucked it away into his bag.

"Okay, everyone, smiles up!" He winked conspiratorially and everyone chuckled. "Cameras on...and off we go!"

The entourage shuffled out of the lounge with Maxon in the middle of their group. His smile was small but he played his part, waving towards the various people who stopped and stared. He vaguely heard the clicking of the cameras and he tried to ignore the blinking red dots on the video cameras. He hoped nothing looked too forced.

As they stepped out of the air conditioned building and onto the hot tarmac, Maxon shielded his eyes as the hot sun reflected off the various aircrafts. Well, here goes. Maxon thought with a slight wince as the blurry shapes of the others came into focus.

Maxon immediately zeroed in on the other Selected. Marcel Tames was a stark contrast against the dark asphalt of the tarmac with his bright ocean blue eyes and platinum blonde looked friendly enough as he walked up to Maxon and gave his hand a firm shake. Maxon responded with a smile. If the friendly attitude was more than just for the camera, Maxon hoped they could at least be cordial friends.

On the other hand, Caleb Newsome was the image of "cool and reserved." His brunette locks were styled to perfection, even after being in a plane. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark shades and his arms were crossed over his chest. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Maxon as he swiftly moved passed duo and towards the stairs to the plane.

"That was rude," Marcel grumbled as he scrunched his face up at Caleb's retreating back then stuck his tongue out rather childishly. He then turned his attentions to Maxon again with an ear splitting grin. "Well, I hope at least we can be friends."

Maxon felt a genuine laugh bubble up and nodded his head. "Yes, I hope so as well."

With initial introductions over Maxon and Marcel made their way into the plane. They were instructed to sit and buckle up as quickly as possible. In minutes, they were rolling down the tarmac and then soaring through the skies.

Maxon shifted uncomfortably in the private jet plane soaring thousands of miles above the air. It was very poshly adorned and decorated with soft leathers and wood with classical music playing in the background. His eyes flickered back and forth between the various occupants of the cabin. The small entourage of cameras and escorts huddled in a group at the front of the plane while the Selected sat in their own little nook of ultra soft leather chairs in the back of the plane.

At first, Maxon was jittery and nervous as they ascended into the air. As the plane was bigger, it didn't feel as rickety as the previous craft he'd been on, so he'd felt safer after a while and just stared out the windows with his sketchpad in his lap, trying to capture the ever changing scenery. However, once they were above the clouds and the sun had disappeared below the fluffy marshmallow shapes, Maxon quickly lost interest staring out at the dark abyss. He'd tried to make small talk with Marcel, but he'd soon retired for the night, claiming he'd been too nervous to sleep the night before.

Maxon tried to do the same, but his mind wouldn't settle and he gave up after a few attempts that ended in jolting awake minutes later. So instead, he just reclined in the seat and allowed his mind to wander. At some point he did eventually fall asleep, only to be awoken what felt like moments later by Jake to inform the three of them that breakfast was being served. It was the most amazing food Maxon had ever had and it was just in the plane! He couldn't wait to taste the food at the castle.

"Slow down dude, you're going to choke!" Marcel chided in jest as Maxon wolfed down another pancake.

Maxon gulped loudly and smiled cheekily as he began to slow down just a bit.

"So let's all get to know each other better! Why not play 2 truths and a lie?" Marcel asked as he cut through a sausage.

"Tch," Caleb grunted out as he turned his attention to the magazine in his lap.

Maxon glared at the man across from him in their little nook of the plane. Then his eyes fell to one of the photos in the magazine Caleb was reading. "Oh, hey I took that photo!" Maxon exclaimed. It was the rustic barn photo from his shoot with Celeste Newsome.

Caleb flicked his eyes towards Maxon then down at the photo. He made some noise of acknowledgement before reverting his attentions to the magazine.

"Dude that's cool! Celeste Newsome is so gorgeous, what's she like in person?" Marcel asked in a whisper as he leaned towards Maxon. "I tried asking her brother over there, but he's cold as ice."

Maxon looked at Caleb, and that's when it clicked in his brain. He'd thought the same last name was pure coincidence as it was common in Illea, however there was no mistaking the dark features and upturned noses. Maxon thought back to the shoot and he shrugged in response. "Nothing like she is in that photograph," Maxon confessed. "She was difficult to work with and extremely high strung. Rude to all the crew as well."

"Aw, that sucks, she appears like a such a wonderful girl in all the photos I've seen," Marcel stated, a slight flush creeping onto his cheeks as his mind seemed to wander for a moment.

"Yea, not one bit. She's a total b-" Maxon's sentence was cut off as Caleb abruptly stood up. He pinned the two of them with death glares before heading towards the bathroom.

Caleb and Maxon followed after him with their eyes before turning towards each other. "You think he heard?" Caleb pondered out loud, his voice returning to it's boisterous volume.

Maxon shrugged, "Probably." After a few more minutes, Jake came back to inform them they'd be landing soon, just as Caleb returned to his seat. Caleb pulled out a mirror and comb from his bag and began to fix his hair. Marcel moved to the bathroom to freshen up, a small bag of toiletries in hand.

Maxon didn't think there was much for him to "primp" so he just waited for Marcel to finish in the bathroom before going to wash his face and brush his teeth. As soon as he was back in his seat, the pilot announced that they were beginning their descent. Maxon looked out the windows as the city of Angeles slowly came into view. The ant sized shapes slowly grew and became defined into various buildings, winding roads, and colorful cars bustling through the city. Maxon shifted his gaze back and forth, until he caught sight of the castle.

Even far away, the grandeur of the castle was clear. It stood proud upon a mountain top, it's sleek gray and beige coloring a stark contrast to the lush dark green forest behind it. Large windows lined the walls, some even had balconies. An expansive courtyard of glistening stone reflected the sun's rays back up at them. Maxon could've spent ages taking in the details of the castle but with the descent and turning of the plane, it slowly disappeared from his view. He would have to sketch it out later tonight, if he had the time.

The plane landed smoothly on the tarmac and a few minutes later they were once again surrounded by their entourages as they walked through the airport. As they moved quickly through the checkout and terminals, each guide spoke with their Selected. Jake warned Maxon of the swarm of people that were waiting once they would exit the airport. It would only be a short walk to the car, but Maxon would be asked for photos and could possibly be approached by the paparazzi. Jake told him to not speak with any of them but he could wave and smile at the people. He stressed the importance of keeping up an appearance of cordiality but not doing anything _unbecoming_ of a _Selected_.

As they approached, the multiple sets of sliding doors that led outside, Maxon could see the large crowd waiting for them. He also recognized the uniforms of multiple policemen clearing the path to the car. As the doors approached, Maxon exhaled loudly to relax his nerves then allowed a smile to spread his features.

The moment they stepped out, the noise of the crowd was deafening. Cameras flashed, people yelled their congratulations and various questions came from multiple directions. Caleb remained his aloof self, walking straight for the car, only bothering to wave once just as he disappeared into the dark tinted vehicle. The complete opposite, Marcel walked slowly, waving excitedly to the people, even throwing out peace signs and blowing kisses. Maxon chuckled at his friend's exuberance. He walked a few feet behind Marcel, throwing out a wave every few seconds as his eyes roamed the crowd.

His eyes landed on a little girl a few feet ahead of them. She clutched a bouquet of flowers, large enough to hide her torso. The people around her didn't seem to care for the little girl as she was accidentally pushed forward. She fell to her hands and knees, her flowers scattering across the pathway. Her large eyes began to tear as a guard rather gruffly told her to move.

Maxon rushed forward, pushing the guard aside. He place his hands under the little girl's arms and stood her up. She looked up at him with large does like eyes, dripping with tears. He smiled in return to her stare as he dusted off her dress. "Hello there," Maxon gently cooed.

The little girl's lip just quivered in response. It made Maxon smile even wider, she was a rather cute little girl. "Hey now, there's no reason to cry," Maxon soothed as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"B-b-b-but my flowers...they're...ruined! I wanted to give them to each of the _Selected_, but they're ruined!," the little girl cried out.

Maxon looked around them at the pile of flowers and picked a few flowers that were undamaged. "These ones are still perfect," Maxon said as he lifted them up to her. She looked at them but her smile didn't return. Maxon picked a small daisy flower from the bunch and gently brushed aside her golden brown locks to place it behind her ear. He flashed a wide toothed grin then as she raised one little hand to caress the flower in her hair. "Ya know, a beautiful flower should be accompanied by a beautiful smile," Maxon pleaded.

The little girl smiled toothily then lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Maxon. It threw him off balance and he fell back on his rump, but he didn't care as a laugh bubbled up from deep within. "Thank you," the little girl whispered before pulling away.

Maxon grinned wider, "No problem little one." The little girl opened her mouth to say something more, but then stopped as a shadow fell over them. Maxon looked up as Jake towered over them.

"Ah, looks like we must part ways little one," Maxon said over dramatically.

The little girl puffed out her cheeks in disapproval for a moment before looking down at her little bundle of flowers. She picked out a fiery sunflower and then held it out to him. "Thank you mister."

Maxon took the flower and placed it in the breast pocket of his jacket. Standing up and dusting himself off, Maxon held out his hand to the little girl. She giggled as she placed her hand in his. With a dramatic flourish, Maxon placed a kiss upon her hand. "Have a good day, beautiful little princess."

The little girl giggled even more as Maxon finally moved on and towards the car. As he stepped in, he waved once more to the little girl before the door was closed.

"Well aren't you a real knight in shining armor," Marcel teased.

Maxon shrugged in response, "What can I say? I have a weakness for girls and tears."

Marcel laughed and gave Maxon a playful shove. "You're a real casanova aren't you?"

Maxon shook his head and just chuckled as they started their journey on the winding roads of Angeles. They passed several different neighborhoods, each unique in architecture. Maxon noticed that the segregation of the Castes wasn't as obvious here in the capital. They had yet to see a slum or even a single beggar. Children played carefree in the alley ways and everyone walked around with their heads held high. He supposed it was to be expected as Angeles was the central focus of change in the country. He could imagine an entire country like this city; a country of full equality.

The bustling city life gave way to an open field as asphalt transformed into cobble stone. Maxon could feel his nervousness and excitement boiling up as they neared the expansive castle grounds. A massive wrought iron gate barred the way at first before swinging open as the driver talked to the guard for a moment. Maxon's eyes didn't know where to look first as they entered the courtyard.

The rough cobblestone smoothed out to sleek marble-like granite that sparkled in the morning light. Finely manicured trees and flowers lined the driveway as they entered the main courtyard with a glistening pristine white fountain as the focal point. The three-story castle towered above their heads with it's finely chiseled beige stone facing, broken only by large wooden framed, arching windows. A few balconies poked out from various rounded angles with beautifully crafted railings of solid stone. The intricately designed fourteen-foot wrought iron doors to the palace, only added to the grandeur.

"Wow…" Marcel muttered as they finally stepped out of the car.

Maxon could only nod in response, mystified by the impressive size and majesty of the palace.

"Tch, move, you're in my way," Caleb's irritated voice stated from in the car.

Maxon glared at the other man's rude behavior but moved anyway, as he actually was still standing in front of the door to the car. Caleb grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he placed his shades on and stepped out of the vehicle, looking every bit like he'd just stepped out of a magazine.

The rest of the crew stepped out of the vehicle, before their guides ushered them into the castle. Maxon marveled at the interior design of the palace, it was just as majestic inside. The white, red, and gold patterned marble flooring reflected the light of all the windows. It was a stark contrast to the dark iron banisters of the wide, double sided staircase. Marble pillars went directly to the ceiling, creating an open concept with a clear view all the way to the third floor landing. Various crystal chandeliers, that glittered in the morning light, hung from the octagon and square patterned coffered ceiling.

Maxon wanted to take in more of the details but Jake tugged on his elbow, guiding him along to the Great room. The theme of the entryway carried into the Great Room, with various stations set up around the room. Multiple vanities filled the space, some already occupied by Selected receiving makeovers and preparing for their first day in the castle. Maxon was guided to a vanity closer to the window so he was able to look out at the gardens.

"Maxon, these are your stylists," Jake announced. "Take good care of him!"

Maxon, too absorbed in taking in his surroundings, had barely a moment to blink or respond before three women ambushed him. He was directed to sit in the chair and immediately hands raked through his hair.

"My goodness! Your hair is so soft!" one of them gushed.

Maxon blushed and offered a small smile.

"So, I like the rugged look you have going but we're definitely going to need to clean it up. Are you opposed to shaving or cutting it?" The hair stylist asked. "And how about your beard?"

"Not really, I just let it get so long because I'd rather not be bothered with cutting it," Maxon replied a bit shy under the attention.

"Great! So, I'm going to cover the mirror for now, and then we'll do a big reveal when everything is complete!" the stylist said. "It's much more fun that way!"

Maxon nodded and took one last look in the mirror as a curtain swung over it. A cape was slung over him then the chair rotated and he was instructed to lean back so they could wash his hair. As they proceeded from there, Maxon allowed his mind to wander about different things. He thought of what the coming days would hold and of Princess America. Would she be as captivating in person and on screen? Would she be just as mild mannered or maybe a spitfire to better reflect her fiery features?

After what felt like hours, the stylist had finished with his hair and was just putting the finishing touches on her "masterpiece." "Alright, It's time to work on your face and this young 'un is going to work on your nails." Maxon directed his gaze toward his hands in confusion, he didn't see the point in doing anything to his hands.

That tinkling laugh filled the air again. "It's just to clean them up, she's simply going to buff and file them."

Maxon nodded still unsure but also not seeing any reason to question it further. He tried to relax and not flinch as the second stylist started working on his cuticles, whatever that was. It felt weird to have someone other than himself, trimming and shaving his beard. He could already tell it was going to be a rather clean look, something he hadn't bothered with since hitting puberty and gaining the ability to grow facial hair at sixteen.

After what felt like hours, the stylist proclaimed that their masterpiece was complete. He felt trepidation creep in at the wide grin spread across their faces. "Ready?" Maxon nodded slowly. "3...2…" They spun his chair around, "1!" The curtain was pulled back and Maxon stared at an image unrecognizable to him.

Raising his hand, he cautiously touched his cheek making sure it was really him reflected in the mirror. His cheeks felt smooth, devoid of most of his facial hair aside from very short fuzz along his jawline, creating a smiling shadow. His long hair was cropped short to an almost buzz on the sides, but the top was long and tousled. He stopped then and looked at his hands. They felt extremely soft and smooth and his nails were trimmed and almost shined.

"Looking good, Maxon!" Jake stated as he came back around. "Time for wardrobe!"

Maxon didn't even have a moment to breathe before he was once again tugged around by his guide. He was brought to a section of the Great room with multiple partitions and an abundance of racks with various colors and styles.

"Anne! I've another for you!" Jake exclaimed as a petite young lady walked up to them.

She smiled kindly at Maxon, and motioned him over to one of the partitions. "Okay, so based off your looks and current dress, I think I have some great pieces for you. Go ahead and step behind here, I'll bring some options."

Maxon nodded in trepidation as he moved behind the partition. He didn't have to wait long before Anne returned carrying a bundle of clothes. She pushed them into his arms before quickly scurrying away. Maxon sighed loudly as he looked at the various articles of clothing in his arms. There was a short sleeve crisp white button up, a light weight deep red cardigan, dark leather belt, skinny black tie, black pants, and matte black shoes. After a few minutes of wrestling with the top half of the outfit, Maxon groaned loudly. He had not idea how he was supposed to wear the outfit.

"Are you having some trouble?" Anne's voice carried through the partition.

"Yeah, I have no idea how to wear all these things," Maxon murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

She giggled a little as she stepped around the partition, then stifled it once she saw the exasperated expression on Maxon's face. "My goodness, appears you're going to need quite a bit of help."

She stepped forward and adjusted the sleeves of the cardigan, pulling them up a little to rest more as ¾ sleeves. She fixed his tie, then instructed him to tuck the shirt in and put the belt on. From there, she brushed off some lint from the cardigan then, beamed, satisfied.

"Okay, that looks good, now hurry on up, Jake is here to take you to your interview," Anne instructed.

Maxon nodded but stopped short for a moment to pluck the daisy out of his other jacket. He placed it in the breast pocket of his new shirt then walked off. Once again, Jake quickly ushered him to another corner of the room where a camera crew was set up. The interview was very short and quick. Asking for his name and what the stylists had done. They seemed impressed by his sudden turnaround in appearance as the interviewer stated. Maxon just flushed and smiled sheepishly, unused to so many compliments.

After that was completed, Jake clapped Maxon on the back in a cheeky fashion. "Well, now that everything else is complete, I'm going to take you to your room to meet the rest of your attendants."

Maxon nodded, and they moved from the Great room and up to the second floor. Maxon's room was off to the corner, towards the end of one of the halls. Jake swung the door open with a flourish. "Welcome to the Palace!"

Maxon was stunned into silence once again.

The room was larger than the entire downstairs of his home. It was painted a rich blue which contrasted perfectly with the white wall trims and panelling. The floor was a pristine white tiling, allowing the natural light to bounce off its opulence and really brighten the room. One wall was all windows with two large french doors that led out to a large balcony. The bed was the center of the room against the adjoining wall with two end tables. There was also a small sitting area, a vanity, and changing partition. There were two glass paneled doors that Maxon assumed led to the bathroom and the closet. Maxon's attention was stolen by the pristine looking easel and paints set up facing one of the windows. He couldn't wait to break them in and put brush to canvas.

"Maxon," Jake called out. Maxon spun around, embarrassed a bit that the'd been so caught up in admiring his room he'd forgotten about Jake.

"I'd like to introduce you to your first maid servant, Kriss," Jake motioned for a dark haired girl to step forward.

Kriss held herself with poise as she bowed to Maxon. "Hello Lord Maxon, I'm looking forward to serving you."

"Oh, please just call me Maxon," Maxon admonished as Kriss stood up. He didn't like the sound of his new title while being part of the Selection.

"As you wish," Kriss replied tersely.

Jake chuckled lowly as he motioned the next person forward. "This is Lucy, she'll be in charge of your wardrobe," Jake introduced.

Lucy was a petite woman with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and blue eyes, Maxon noted she's probably be rather stunning with her hair down. She was rather shy as she softly greeted Maxon with a deep curtsy.

"And I will be your attendant while you're here" Jake finished with a slight bow, though it was more in a playful manner than the other two.

"I thought you're just a guide or an advisor or something?" Maxon sputtered, confused.

Jake laughed good naturedly, "Well King Shalom believed the transition would be easier for the Selected if they had someone to be there for them for the entire process. I'm also going to be your personal advisor with furthering your lessons with Silvia when necessary."

Maxon nodded taking in the information.

"Well tonight, the Selected are to have dinner in their rooms, but that won't be for a few more hours. Would you like a snack? It's getting close to tea time," Jake inquired.

"Yes, that actually sounds really nice," Maxon replied. In response, Kriss gave a quick curtsy and left the room.

"Now, then Lucy here is going to do a quick fitting for your new wardrobe and then you'll be free for the rest of the evening to unwind a bit. Tomorrow morning, the Selected will meet with Princess America and have their first meal with the Royal Family," Jake informed Maxon.

Again Maxon just nodded as Jake moved to sit on one of the arm chairs while Lucy brought out a small fitting platform from behind the changing partition. Then she disappeared into the closet for a few minutes only to return with a large bundle of clothes in her arms. She delicately laid everything out on the bed before motioning for Maxon to step up onto the platform. She shyly asked for Maxon to remove his top layers first. Thinking of the lashes on his back still in the process of healing, Maxon asked if he could leave his undershirt on. Believing him to simply be embarrassed, Lucy affirmed that it was okay. Thus began to tedious task of having Maxon try on different blazers and button ups as Lucy tediously tailored each piece to perfection.

Although Jake had said it would be quick, the fitting ended up taking almost two hours. Kriss had returned sometime during the whole ordeal with a tray of pastries and some iced tea. Maxon had nibbled on the array of sweets as much as possible with Lucy constantly needing him not to move. That may have also played into the long fitting. When lucy was finally finished, Maxon let out a long puff of air as he collapsed into the ultra plush bed.

Maxon could hear Jake chuckling but couldn't find it in him to care. Who knew a fitting could be so tiring!

"Well, we can see you're tired, we'll leave you to rest. It is required though that at least one of us stays with you at all times. Lucy will remain, but she'll just quietly work on some of these pieces," Jake stated.

Maxon nodded in acknowledgement towards his attendant and other maid as they left the room. Maxon didn't feel like sleeping or just sitting around, so he moved around the room, taking in the different architectural details. Lucy settled herself in the corner of the room at one of the armchairs in the sitting area. Maxon watched for a moment as her nimble fingers made various adjustments to one of his garments. He was fascinated by her swift movements for a bit but then his gaze moved towards the large french doors. Stepping outside, Maxon took in a deep breath of air as he gazed out at the expansive garden.

It was neatly manicured with rows of brightly colored flowers. In the distance he could make out a small stream and a bridge with vines and purple flowers climbing their way around the bridge's structure. Winding pathways created an intricate maze between tall standing bushes. The stream moved through parts of the maze to al pond and fountain in the center. A large weeping willow stood proud off to one side.

As he continued to survey the grounds, he caught a flash of red. It stood out among the light blue and white flowers around it, after a moment he realized it was a woman, probably one of the princesses or the queen. She was too far to make out anything aside from the hair and had her back turned towards the window, but Maxon was already captivated by the sight. Fiery tendrils moved through the air like the flames of a fire, highlighted by the reflection of the sun and adding a touch of gold. Maxon captured the scene in his mind's eye as he quickly brought out the easel and paints to put color to the blank canvas.

He created a scene in his mind; on a warm day like today, she was probably in a billowy dress that would be caught up in the wind and swirled around her in ripples like the open fields of tall grass in Carolina. She would have just a touch of warmth to her skin, kissed by the rays of sun. She'd have to constantly tuck stray hair behind her ear as the wind moved through it, picking it up in a gentle caress. The flowers would move towards her, attracted by her natural radiance as though she were the sun itself. Maxon's brush never eased, recreating the scene in his mind's eye

"Wow, it's so beautiful," a voice softly said from the doorway.

Maxon jumped, having forgotten the world around him as it became just him and his canvas.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Lucy admonished with a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she turned her head away in embarrassment.

"No, it's okay. Is there something you needed?" Maxon asked.

"Kriss just brought dinner up, Lord Maxon," Lucy said quietly.

Maxon nodded his head. He gently moved the canvas and easel inside but left it close to the doors to dry. He was just bout to pick up the paints and brushes, when Lucy rushed forward.

"No, let us take care of that for you, go ahead and eat dinner."

Maxon smiled at her and was about to argue against it, but then stopped himself. This was her valued job, who was he to deny her it? Even if he wasn't used to it, he was supposed to allow the maids to clean up after him. It was considered rather rude and offensive to deny a person their job in Carolina, the same must apply here in Angeles even if the people were more forward thinking. Nodding his head, Maxon moved back to the bedroom and sat down in in one of the armchairs.

Kriss greeted him and quickly set dinner on a small raised table next to the chair. It was like nothing Maxon had ever tasted before. The main course was filled with rich flavors and the meat was so succulent. The dessert was divine, like something from heaven, smooth and rich, it melted in his mouth and burst with sweet and tangy would have been embarrassed by the sounds he was making, but in that moment he didn't care.

A deep laugh, followed one of Maxon's sounds of delight. He looked up and scowled at Jake, he must have come in some time during Maxon's meal. Jake held up his hands in mock innocence as Maxon returned to his meal, savoring each bit of the delicious food. Once he was finished, Maxon leaned back in the chair and let out a rather unbecoming sound of contentment.

Jake laughed once more but Maxon couldn't find it in himself to care. After a few minutes of just allowing his body to digest, Maxon turned his eyes towards the windows, he really wanted to go out to the gardens. Deciding to do just that, Maxon stood up and made his way towards the door. His legs were itching to walk more than a few feet.

"Ah! Maxon where are you going?" Jake called after him, racing for a moment to catch up to him.

"I want to go to the gardens," Maxon stated, "I'm not used to being cooped up for longer than what's required to sleep."

"Oh, well you're going the wrong way then, the doors to the garden are this way," Jake stated as he led the way to the garden. "Although, it's almost curfew so I can't guarantee you'll be able to stay out in the gardens for long."

Maxon nodded in response. That was fine with him, he just needed to get out and moving. He was getting listless having been relatively immobile for the past two days. As they came upon the glass paned doors that led outside, two surly looking guards stood on either side. They greeted the two of them before warning of the curfew, Maxon stated he understood and just needed a few minutes. As they opened the doors, Maxon turned to Jake, "Do you mind waiting here? I just want to walk a little and clear my mind."

Jake was unsure and stated so,"I'm not supposed to let you be alone, especially at night and so close to curfew."

Maxon brushed it off. "I'll be fine, after all isn't the castle one of the safest places in Illea?"

Jake hesitated for a moment and his eyes flickered to the two guards and they all shared a secret look. Maxon took note of it and filed it away for later.

"Well, I guess if you'll only be a few minutes it should be okay. But no more than fifteen minutes, or I'm going to come looking for you," Jake warned.

Maxon nodded dismissively before he took off down the stairs and towards the gardens. Twinkling fairy lights illuminated the different pathways as well as an occasional low burning lamp. As Maxon continued down one of the paths, he stopped in his tracks as he came upon the pond he'd seen from his window. However, it wasn't the proud weeping willow billowing in the wind nor the celestial reflection of the moon upon the pond's calm waters that stopped Maxon in his tracks. Sitting at one of the benches a few feet away was the Princess…

To Be Continued

Well, here's chapter 6! I know, I'm mean for ending right here. I actually really wanted to add the next scene in, but then this chapter was becoming crazy long again and I kind of want to put their first two meetings in the same chapters. I've noticed that compared to my first few chapters the previous one and this one are like super sized. I think I'm going to combine chapter 2 &amp; 3 into one chapter because those two are really short in comparison. It was also weird to use the title Lord but it's the equivalent of Lady so I thought it appropriate to use it. I'm also going to put in the male equivalents for some of the supporting characters while others will be given whole new roles in this story.

I wonder if any of you can guess what Kriss's role in the story will be.

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_! I'm thinking of doing like a special preview of sorts. I used to do this when I wrote Naruto fanfics and it's kind of fun. So it goes like this, any reviewers of THIS chapter for the next week until 8/31 will be entered into a randomizer and 3 will be selected to receive a special preview of the next chapter! Rules are simple, must have and review using an FFN account so I can message you the preview and the review must be more substantial than just saying like "update" and reviews of that winners will be chosen and receive their previews on 9/1. I really love hearing everyone's thoughts on my writing, so I look forward to reading all your reviews!


End file.
